Butterfly Kisses
by ZoneOutWithAmy
Summary: Maya and Lucas tackle an unexpected pregnancy in their senior year of high school putting them to the test of parenthood. LUCAYA and slight FILEY
1. Pilot

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this fic I thought of, I've already pre-written the first two chapters, I will be posting the others when I get a certain number of reviews! enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>"Oooouhhhh"<p>

At the sound of his girlfriend's groans Lucas dropped the pen on his assignment, and bolted into the living room.

He found Maya writhing in pain on the couch, clutching her protruding baby bump. Lucas had been getting extremely worried about her, whenever he offered to call their midwife she assured him it was only Braxton Hicks contractions. But now she'd been screaming for long enough.

"Are they getting stronger?" asked Lucas, earning a glare from Maya.

Maya nodded, through ragged breaths.

"Do you want me to call the midwife?" he asked.

"No! I'm fine it's only Braxton Hicks, it'll pass in a second" she assured him.

"You've been screaming for the past three hours Maya!" he pointed out, frustrated with the stubborn blonde.

"Don't you have an assignment to- ahhhhh!"

Maya felt it, it was as if something had burst inside of her, she a felt warm liquid rushing down her legs.

"Your waters broke!" he gasped, not able to take his eyes off the puddle forming on the floor.

"Really? I didn't notice!" she growled.

It made Lucas laugh that she could still be sarcastic when she's on the verge of childbirth.

Lucas scooped Maya up, causing her to hiss in pain.

"Sorry" he apologised.

Since their apartment was on the first floor, Lucas entered the parking lot when he opened the front door, He located the black lexus amongst the abyss of vehicles.

He gently placed Maya in the front seat, and planted a kiss to her head, before climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"Call…call Riley!" she said, in between breaths.

Lucas nodded, and placed his phone on it's stand upon the dashboard, he dialled Riley's number and the sound of ringing filled the car as Lucas headed in the direction of the hospital.

"Hey Lucas, whats up?" Riley answered.

"Gahhhh!" Maya shrieked, as if somebody was wrapping barbed wire around her stomach.

"Well, as you can probably hear, Maya has gone into labor, can you meet us at the hospital?" he asked.

"Oh god, i'm gonna be an aunt!" she squealed, "I'll be right there, hold on Maya"

"We'll see you there then Riley" said Lucas.

* * *

><p>Riley sprinted out of her bedroom, accidentally slamming the door against the wall.<p>

"Jeez Riley what are you doing!" Cory hissed, he was napping when his daughter came bounding down the stairs in sheer excitement.

"It's time daddy! i'm going to be an aunt!" she replied, with a grin.

Cory smiled, "It's about time she popped that little one out" he, himself was also excited, Maya is like a second daughter to him.

"Can you take Auggie to school tomorrow, tell him I'm at the hospital?" she asked.

"Of course baby" Cory said.

Riley smiled, before grabbing the door and pulling it open.

She rushed out of the apartment and locked herself in the car, starting it up and heading down the road.

Finally, the wait was over and she was going to meet Maya and Lucas's child.

The baby wasn't planned, they didn't expect to have a child by the age of seventeen, it just happened. And there was no way in hell Maya was even considering adoption let alone abortion.

These past couple of months have been roller coaster months for both Lucas and Maya, she became depressed for a while. Scared of being another screw up of a mom that worked as a waitress, and that Lucas would leave her holding the baby.

But she was wrong, Lucas stuck by her throughout the pregnancy and now, she couldn't be more excited to meet her child.

When Riley reached the hospital, she sent Farkle, her boyfriend of four years a quick text before sprinting through the automatic doors of the hospital unable to control her excitement.

**Riley: Maya went into labor! I'm at the hospital now xx**

**Farkle: Thats great! tell them congratulations xxx**

Riley reached the reception desk but got annoyed at the woman behind it.

she gave her a glare as she munched on the sandwich and chatted very informally to what sounded like a friend on the phone.

"Hem hem" Riley cleared her throat, causing the woman's eyes to look up at her.

"My friend. Maya Hart, where is she please?" Riley asked.

"I'm sorry Margot, I'm gonna have to call you back" said the woman, slamming the phone onto the hook, startling Riley.

The woman typed something on the desktop computer and peered down at Riley through her glasses.

"Room 502" she told her.

Riley nodded, and began to walk down the corridor, mumbling about what a bitch that woman was.

She searched for the room number, and winced at the ear piercing sound of screaming women giving birth, it was enough to wake the dead bodies in the morgue.

A smile grew on Riley's face when she heard a faint cry, a baby's cry.

When she found room 502 she grabbed the handle and burst in; to be met with a hyperventilating Maya, and Lucas who's hand was being crushed.

"Riles…it hurts!" she cried.

Riley gave her best friend a sympathetic smile, and took a seat in the chair beside her bed.

"Shhh, its okay Maya, just keep breathing into...well, whatever that is" she said softly, as Maya inhaled the morphine inside the inhaler.

"Ughhhhhh ahhhhhh!" she screamed. She arched her back, as pain rattled up her spine. And her knuckles turned white as she gripped the inhaler.

"Shhh, just breathe, try not to focus on the pain" said Lucas, stroking the skin on the back of her hand.

"Shut up, you did this to me!" she hissed, making Riley snigger.

"I'm pretty sure it takes two!" said Lucas, defending himself.

"Ugh, gross" said Riley, grimacing.

When the contraction ended, Maya's midwife Nurse Stevens walked through the door.

"Hey Maya, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Terrible, just get this thing out of me!" she pleaded.

The midwife laughed, and folded her arms.

"It depends how dilated you are" she said.

Maya exaggerated a groan.

"I need the…the…the" said Maya, snapping her fingers for somebody to finish her sentence.

"Epidural?" the nurse asked.

"That's it! I need it now!" she ordered.

"I thought you said you wanted a drug free birth?" Lucas said.

"forget what I said, this is torture!" she cried. Lucas shut up, not wanting to argue with her.

Okay, lets measure your dilation and get you the epidural" said the nurse with a smile.

Maya winced, when the nurse shoved two fingers up to measure how far down the baby's head was.

Riley grimaced, feeling her friend's pain, just the thought of it hurt her.

the nurse slid her fingers out and took off the white gloves.

"Okay, at the moment you're six centimetres, we need to wait until you get to ten, that's when you can start pushing" she informed then.

"Can't you just cut me open and pull the baby out?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, not unless the baby is in danger" she said,

"Ughhhh!" Maya hissed.

The nurse left, leaving the three teenagers alone with each other.

Riley smirked and took out her phone, she got her face close up to Maya's.

"Hospital selfie!" Riley said.

"Get that phone out of my face" she told her, placing a hand over her face.

"Why? you love selfies Maya!" said Riley. No, Maya hates selfies.

"Not when I'm about to push out another body!" she said.

Riley winced,"Graphic"

* * *

><p>"You'll feel a sharp sting okay" said the doctor, as Maya sat in front of Riley and Lucas, both holding each hand.<p>

The doctor sanitised Maya's exposed back, before inserting the needle, causing Maya to gasp.

"Shhh" said Lucas, soothing her.

The doctor injected the drug and took out the needle, Maya let out the breath she'd been holding in.

"It'll take a little while for it to affect you, but when it does you won't be able to feel your legs, it's quite normal" he said.

Maya nodded, and the team of doctors and nurses left the room.

Maya sighed shakily.

"What's the matter Maya?" Riley asked her, as Lucas pressed a long kiss to her forehead.

"To be honest, I'm scared" she said.

"Scared, what of? we're both here and you've had your epidural" said Lucas, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ears.

"What if something goes wrong? like what happened to my mom when Eric was born?" she asked.

Eric was Maya's little brother, otherwise known as "baby blue" because he was born blue and motionless. Maya was only six at the time and didn't understand what was going on, but she will always remember asking her mom why he wouldn't open his eyes, and why he was the colour blue.

Katy told her that the angels had taken him, heaven needed an extra angel so they took Eric.

"Maya, that won't happen" said Riley.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, Lucas's face fell when he saw the tear rolling down her face.

"Our baby will be fine Maya, i'm sure of it" he said, embracing his paranoid girlfriend.


	2. Thirteen Hours

**So guys, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know if you would like me to continue with this story :) and I promise you that I will :D**

* * *

><p>Thirteen Hours.<p>

Thirteen hours is what it took for Maya to be able start pushing, and when she could finally start, it felt like winning the lottery, That horrible urge to push was going to be fulfilled.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Push Maya!" said the nurse, as Lucas placed a wet cloth to her forehead, attempting to cool her down.

The sweat made her hair stick to her forehead and her face turned red as her abdominal muscles painfully contracted.

"Ahhhh!" she yelled.

Riley clutched Maya's hand, and turned pale when she saw the top of a small head.

"That's it, I can see the head Maya!" Lucas grinned.

Riley felt as if she was going to faint.

"Ughhhh!" she gasped, throwing her head back in pain.

"Okay, just take big deep breaths now, in and out" the nurse instructed.

Maya did as she was told, breathing fast in and out as feeling like her pelvis was being crushed.

"It's crowning, this might sting a little" said the nurse, as more of the baby's head emerged.

"Eughhh fuck!" she hissed.

Riley stopped herself from toppling over when she saw the head pop right out.

"The head's out! good girl, keep going" said the nurse, unwrapping the umbilical cord from around the child's neck.

Riley was both amazed, and lightheaded.

Maya let out a couple of deep breaths, relieved she'd got that part over with.

"Okay Maya, keep pushing you're almost done" said the nurse.

"I can't!" she replied, exhausted.

"Come on Maya, it's just a little longer" said Riley.

"No, I can't!" she panted.

"Do it for the baby, i'm pretty sure he's tired of being kept in there for nine months straight" said Lucas. Maya noticed the word "he" indicating that he thinks it's going to be a boy.

Maya glanced at Lucas, as she tried to regulate her breathing, adjusting her clammy hand in his she started to push again.

"That's the way! keep at it" said the nurse.

The baby's shoulders and torso slid out several minutes later followed by the legs, Maya felt the baby leave her body.

But the expected cry didn't come, instead she got a glimpse of her child being rushed to the other side of the room.

"What is it, what's the matter?" Maya asked, as Lucas's smile faded.

When the nurses didn't give her a straight answer, she began to panic. "What's the matter!?"

"Your baby is just having trouble breathing Maya, calm down" she told her.

"No I won't calm down!" she growled.

Maya, Lucas, and Riley stared at the doctors swarming around the motionless newborn, Maya's eyes filled with tears and she felt as if she had been winded, like the time she fell down the stairs, landing on her back. She couldn't breathe nor move.

The nurses, aspirated the baby's nose and mouth, attempting to unblock the infant's airways.

Suddenly, a shrill cry filled the room, and Maya's heart began to beat again.

The nurse placed the baby wrapped in a blanket on Maya's chest, as happiness overwhelmed her.

"Congratulations, it's a girl" said the nurse, grinning.

Riley's breath had been taken away, and she was left speechless, as she stared at the screaming infant on Maya's chest.

"You did it Maya, you did it!" said Lucas, kissing her on the lips.

"She's so beautiful!" said Riley, with tears welling up in her eyes. Amazed that her best friend had created this child in front of her.

Maya gently stroked the baby girl's cheek, pressing a kiss to her head.

She was beautiful, with gorgeous wisps of Maya's blonde hair, and she definitely inherited Lucas's lips.

"I can't believe it" said Maya, as she tried to soothe the crying baby.

The nurses took her for a little bit, while they cleaned her up and weighed her before returning her to Maya swaddled in a hospital blanket and a little pink hat.

Maya smiled down at her baby as she cradled her in her arms.

"I love you Maya!" said Riley, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too Riley" said Maya, still sobbing with joy, "do you wanna hold her?"

"Yes!" replied Riley.

Maya placed the baby in Riley's arms, at first she was afraid she would break her because of how small she was.

"Hey baby girl, i'm your aunt Riley" she cooed, as the baby stirred in her arms.

"Maya, you did amazing" said Lucas, "I love you"

"I love you too" said Maya, with a smirk.

"Hey Riles, quit hogging the baby! daddy needs cuddles too" said Lucas.

Riley laughed, "I think i'm going to steal her when you guys aren't looking" said Riley.

* * *

><p>"Shhh, don't cry little one" Lucas whispered, you'll wake your mommy"<p>

Maya sat herself up in the bed, and rubbed her eyes. She could just make out the shape of her boyfriend in the darkness.

Turning on the lamp, she sighed.

"Bring her to me" she said.

"are you sure?" he asked.

"I can't sleep in these table cloth sheets anyway" she replied.

Lucas sniggered, and carefully placed the baby in her arms.

"Shhhh, hey hey hey" said Maya, lifting up her shirt to nurse her daughter, "there, is that better?" she smiled.

"Mommy's magic milk huh?" said Lucas, earning a whack from Maya.

"Shut up that sounds weird!" she said, wincing as she felt the baby latch on.

Lucas laughed, and stared at his girlfriend who had dark circles forming underneath her eyes.

"So, what should we name her?" Lucas asked.

"I was thinking of naming her Talia, if that's okay with you?" she asked.

"It's perfect Maya, it really does suit her" Lucas smiled, going over the perfect name in his head. Talia, why didn't he think of that?

"Now we just need a middle name for her" she said.

"What about Erica, you know after your brother" Lucas suggested.

"Talia Erica Friar" said Maya, a smirk grew on her face.

"Welcome to the world, Talia Erica Friar"

_Talia Erica Friar_

_Born at 06:31 PM_

_5lbs 5oz_


	3. We Have A Family

**Hey guys sorry it's short but I will make up for it! Please leave me a cheeky review! ;)**

* * *

><p>"There's mama" Topanga whispered, entering the room carrying a balloon with the words "it's a girl" written across it. Cory furrowed his brow and slapped the balloon out of his face.<p>

"Hey Mr and Mrs Matthews" Maya smiled, she gently rubbed Talia's back as she lay on her chest.

Riley walked in with a grin on her face.

"Isn't she gorgeous guys!" Said Riley, sitting in the armchair beside Maya.

"She sure is, can I hold her?" Topanga asked.

Maya nodded and lifted the baby off her chest, causing her to whimper.

"Ooh" said Topanga, as Maya placed Talia in her arms.

Topanga sniffed Talia's head, taking in that sweet newborn scent.

"Gosh, I remember when you looked like this Riles" Topanga said.

"Ah, December 8th 2001, I remember it like it was just yesterday" said Cory.

"How was the birth Maya?" Topanga asked, not taking her eyes off Maya's perfect daughter.

"I think Lucas found it more painful, I kind of crushed his hand, he's getting it checked out right now" said Maya

Topanga laughed.

"I slapped Cory when I was having Auggie" Topanga said.

"I still have a deep scar that'll never fade" Cory added.

"Talia's birth was the most magical thing I ever experienced!" Said Riley, changing the subject.

"Really? Because you looked like you were about to faint" said Maya.

"Out of happiness!" Riley told her.

"Anyways, we thought we'd stop by to drop this off" said Topanga, handing Maya a pink gift bag.

"Aw, thank you Mrs Matthews" Maya smiled, taking a beautiful pale pink snowsuit out of the bag, with bear ears on the hood.

"It's adorable, thank you so much" Maya grinned.

"Your welcome, I hope it's the right size she's a little smaller than I thought she'd be" she said.

"Oh it'll be fine" said Maya, folding it up and placing the bag on the table beside her.

"Awh, it makes me want a baby!" Riley squealed.

Cory shot his daughter a murderous glare.

"Don't even joke about it" he said to her.

Suddenly Talia began to squirm in Topanga's arms whilst letting out distressed whimpers.

"I think she wants her mommy" she said, walking over to Maya and handing her the baby dressed in a pink camo onesie.

The door opened to reveal Lucas, and he entered the room.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Matthews" Lucas grinned, planting a kiss to both Maya and Talia's heads.

"How you doing Mr Friar?" Said Cory.

"Better now that my hand is in a bandage" he said.

"I'm sorry, but it can't be more painful than labor" said Maya, taking his hand and pressing a lingering kiss to the bandage covering his hand.

"Yeah, I can tell" he said, "can I have my baby now?"

Maya pursed her lips for a minute.

"Yeah, here" she said.

Lucas bent down and took the baby from Maya's arms, and began to bounce her up and down gently.

"I gotta say Mr Friar, you get an A+ for baby making, she's gorgeous" said Cory.

"Hey what about me? it takes two to make a baby you know!" Said Maya.

"I really don't wanna hear this" Riley said, placing her hands on her ears.

"You too Hart" he smiled.

"We better get going, it's almost time to pick up Auggie from school" said Topanga, glancing at her watch.

"We'll see you guys later, bye little one" said Cory.

Just as Cory and Topanga were leaving, a certain brunette boy burst into the room.

"Farkle, has arrived!" He announced.

Riley smiled at him, and he walked over to kiss her on the lips for a few seconds.

"Wow, she's really cute guys, congratulations" said Farkle, caressing Talia's cheek as she lay in her father's arms.

"Thanks weirdo, you can stop touching my baby now" said Maya, pushing Farkle away.

He ran a hand through his hair, and gave Lucas a fist bump.

"Congrats dude" he told Lucas.

"Yeah, don't say that" he smirked.

"Oh, Farkle you should've been there for the birth, it was amazing!" Said Riley, squealing at the end of her sentence.

"He wouldn't be able to handle watching...that" said Maya.

"Of course I would've, are you calling me squeamish?" He asked.

"No, just a weenie" she said.

"Oh how bad could it possibly have been!?" Farkle replied.

"Farkle, she pushed a baby out of her-" Lucas started.

"Enough! Lets not go into detail" she said.

"Okay, maybe I would've been a weenie, that sounds gross" he said, pursing his lips.

"What happened to your hand Lucas?" He asked.

Maya looked away, guilty.

"Maya happened" he replied.

"Huh?" Said Farkle.

"I was holding his hand, and because of the pain I was in I may have damaged it" she said.

Farkle sniggered, and then let out a terrified scream when Talia suddenly burst into a loud crying fit.

"Jeez, that's loud!" Farkle yelled, over the ear piercing screams of Talia Friar.

"She's definitely your daughter Maya" Riley smirked.

"Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean!?"


	4. Coming Home

**Hey guys, wow I'm so glad you are enjoying my story! Please keep the reviews up and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Here we are Talia, this is where you're gonna live" Lucas cooed, as he carried the carseat containing the three day old baby girl into the apartment.<p>

Maya, who was still a little sore from the birth, collapsed onto the couch with a relieved groan.

Lucas placed the carseat on the coffee table, and sat himself beside Maya; he swung an arm around her a kissed her lips tenderly, proud to have her as his girlfriend.

They both stared at the sleeping newborn, her fingers twitching now and then.

"I can't believe we've finally got her" said Maya, not able to take her eyes off Talia.

"Yeah. It seems like only yesterday you were yelling at me for getting you pregnant" said Lucas.

Maya remembered that day extremely well, she'd taken a lot of tests only to find her worst fear had come true.

**Flashback**.

Maya stormed through the corridors of John Quincy Adams Middle School. when she found her boyfriend talking to Riley and Farkle she grabbed him by the hand and yanked him into the janitor's closet.

"Woah, what's rattled your cage Maya?" He asked, with his eyes wide.

"You! You have rattled my fucking cage!" She hissed.

"What-" he began.

Maya shoved a little white stick onto his chest with a raging look in her eyes. Lucas held up the pregnancy test in disbelief.

"You idiot!" She cried, sliding her back down the wall in despair.

"Oh my god" he said, feeling his pulse quicken.

"So, what are you going to do now, break up with me?" She asked.

He didn't answer.

"You might as well just do it now and save me the grief" she told him.

No answer.

"Lucas, say something god dammit!" She yelled.

He sat down in front of her and sighed, it was breaking his heart to see her sobbing uncontrollably.

"How may of these did you take?" He asked.

"Five! And they were all positive" she replied.

Lucas embraced her, wrapping his arms around her and consoling her.

"Shhh, there's no way in hell I'd abandon my duties as a father" he said, gently stroking her hair.

"I'm seventeen! I'm completely broke, how are we going to afford a kid!" She cried.

"I have a box under my bed" he told her.

"A box?" She questioned.

"It's full of my life savings, my mom always told me it would come in handy for something" he said.

"We have our whole lives ahead of us Lucas, we're throwing it away!" She said, her eyes were turning red and blotchy.

"And we still have our whole lives ahead of us, I guess we'll just be sharing it with our son or daughter" he told her.

She stared at his face for awhile, before bursting into tears again.

And he said nothing, just hugged her, rocking her back and fourth to calm her down.

"We'll be okay" he said.

He hoped.

**End of flashback**

"I'm so proud if you Maya, you know that right?" He asked, she nodded with a smile as he kissed her head.

Talia stirred in the carseat, letting out little whimpers, a grin grew on Maya's when her eyelids fluttered and became unstuck.

Talia looked up at her parents with bright eyes, that were a mix of green and blue.

"Hey baby girl, you finally opened your eyes" Lucas cooed.

Talia responded by spitting up on her pink blanket, Maya laughed as spit up leaked from her mouth.

"The sight of us makes her vomit" said Maya, taking the blanket away. "Can you pass me a burp rag?"

He nodded, and reached into Talia's diaper bag, pulling out a plain white cloth.

"Thanks" she said, when he placed it in her hand.

She wiped the spit up from her mouth, causing Talia to whimper and screw up her face. Then her whimpers changed to a crying fit.

"Hey, hey, hey" said Maya, unbuckling the baby and scooping her out of the carseat gently.

"Shhhh" she soothed her, gently rubbing Talia's back as she held her against her chest.

"Can you pass me her paci?" Maya asked.

Lucas nodded again and handed her a purple pacifier. Maya placed the baby so she was laying against her bent knees before pushing the pacifier into Talia's mouth, holding it in place for a few seconds.

Talia stopped crying, and began to suck on the pacifier.

"There you go, you're okay" Maya whispered, stroking Talia's soft cheek.

Lucas's heart felt warm as he watched Maya bond with the baby, he loved Maya's motherly side it really did put a smile on his face.

"Here, take her, I gotta take a wazz" she said, handing the newborn to Lucas.

"Charming" Lucas smirked, as Maya disappeared upstairs.

When Maya left him alone with the baby, he smiled down at her, grinning when she wrapped her tiny hand around his index finger.

"I love you" he said softly.

"Stay like this forever" he told her, smiling down at the newborn.

The corners of Talia lips tugged, and Lucas saw a faint smile, probably just a build up of gas but it was still cute.

"That's a precious smile" he cooed.

Lucas took her tiny little foot in his his hand, and placed a lingering kiss to it.

"Daddy loves you, so much!" He said.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	5. All Of The Pretty Horses

**Hey wow, I honestly love you guys! You make me smile! Hope you all had an amazing Christmas and now a fantastic Boxing Day! Xx enjoy**

* * *

><p>When Lucas heard the sound of a guitar coming from his and Maya's room, he peered around the door to find his girlfriend strumming a guitar with a screaming Talia in a Moses basket in front of her. She sang beautifully, it made him want to just go up to her and kiss her all over, but he was enjoying the show so he resisted the urge.<p>

_"Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep my little baby._

_When you wake you shall have,_

_All the pretty little horses._

_Black and bays, dapples, and grays,_

_All the pretty little horses._

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep my little baby._

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep my little baby._

_When you wake you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses"_

She ended the song with a slow strum before placing the guitar back on it's stand, and adjusting the blanket on Talia's body.

When Maya turned around, Lucas almost gave her a heart attack.

"Jeez, don't you knock!" She gasped, in a whisper.

"Maya, that was...amazing" he said, with a smirk.

"Oh, my mom used to sing it to me all the time" she said.

"Come here" he said.

A smile grew on Maya's face and she walked towards her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his torso, while he placed gentle kissed to her head.

"I love you" he said.

"I know you do" she replied, smirking.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you" he told her.

"Mmm hmm" she hummed.

"My mom and dad called, they want us to stay in Texas tomorrow for a few nights to see Talia" he said.

"Ugh, sorry but I don't square dance" she said.

"We won't be square dancing, they just wanna see their granddaughter, please Maya?" He pleaded.

"They're gonna hate me" she replied.

Lucas furrowed his brow, "what makes you say that!?" He asked.

"Because they loved Riley, but ever since you two broke up a few years ago, every time you've mentioned my name to your family, they change the subject" she said.

"Oh come on, I'm sure that's not true, you're the mother of my child" he told her, gently massaging her shoulders.

"Lucas, I've heard your conversations on the phone with your family" she said.

"You will be fine Maya, I promise" he said, leaning in to peck her lips.

He looked into her eyes before leaning in again, this time their lips hungrily moved together and Lucas slipped his tongue in. Before they knew it the had fallen onto the bed.

Lucas moved down to suck the sensitive skin on her neck, but when she realised what he was doing she pushed him away.

"Hold on, the last time we did this I ended up with a baby" she said.

"If you're not ready just yet, then I respect that Maya" he said.

Maya nodded.

"So, will you come and see my family?" He asked.

Maya sighed, "I guess so, how long are we staying?"

"Probably about four days" he told her.

Lucas's mom and dad lived in a huge house in the middle of the countryside, they owned their own farm, and Lucas rarely gets to see his mom and dad since he lives with his grandparents here in New York.

"Who else will be there?" She asked.

"Well, us and Talia, a few of my aunts and uncles and their kids, my niece and my nephew, and my mom and dad of course" he told her.

"How many kids do your aunts and uncles have?" She asked.

Lucas narrowed his eyes, trying to think of all of his cousins.

"There's Molly who's the youngest, she's three, she's my aunt Gracie and Uncle John's little girl, then there is Mason, he's nine and he's my Uncle Grant and Aunt Victoria's son, oh they also have another son Hudson who is six, then there is my aunt Clarice and Uncle Jared's kids, Taylor who's eleven, Charlie who I think is coming up for eight in March, and Piper Taylor's twin sister" he told her.

"Wow, and what about your niece and nephew?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Rachel is five and Damian is seven" he told me.

"So altogether there is going to be nineteen people in one house?" Asked Maya.

"Yeah, but it's a big house, and we're all going to be staying at mom and dad's for as long as we are there with Talia" he told her.

"Wow, you have such a big family, all I have is my mom, my dad who doesn't care that I'm alive and my stupid half brothers and sisters I've never met" said Maya.

"You're part of our family now Maya" Lucas smiled.

"Thanks Ranger Rick, I'd love to be part of your dosey-doe of a family" said Maya, mocking a redneck.

"I'm glad miss ma'am" he smirked.

* * *

><p>"I have arrived, where is my beautiful niece?" Asked Riley, bursting through the door.<p>

The sudden loud sound caused Talia to jolt awake and instantly burst into a crying fit.

"You woke the baby, so you can deal with the screaming child" said Maya, resting her head against Lucas's shoulder as they watched Celebrities Underwater.

"Awh, I'm sorry baby girl, shhhh it's okay" Riley cooed, gently lifting Talia out of the Moses basket and cradling her as she clenched her fists into balls and curled her toes as she cried.

"Shhhh, do you want this?" Riley asked, holding up Talia's pacifier.

Riley slipped it into her mouth and her cries tuned down to soft whimpers, but she began to start again when Riley tried to put her back in her Moses basket.

"You've done it now, once you take her out of that basket, lets just say you'll be holding her for a long time" said Lucas.

Riley smiled, "I don't mind at all"

She took a seat beside Maya and fixated her eyes onto the TV.

"Wow, David Archuleta is really going for it, and would you just look at those abs" said Maya, drooling over him.

"Hey, I'm toned!" Lucas reminded her.

"Yeah" she said, "I know"

She slipped a hand up his shirt to feel his soft skin and solid abdominal muscles.

He smirked and leaned in, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Ahem can you guys not create another baby when I'm sitting right next to you!" Said Riley, grossed out.

"Oh, sorry Riley" said Maya.

"She can't resist" Lucas whispered.

Riley laughed, before adjusting the baby in her arms, causing her to stir a little.

"So, I heard you guys are off to Texas tomorrow" Riley said.

"Yeah, are you gonna miss me?" Maya asked.

"Of course I will" she said, "but I'll miss this little girl more!" Riley cooed, placing kisses to her soft and tiny head, indulging in that sweet newborn baby scent.

"What is it with the Matthews and the urge to sniff my child's head?" Maya questioned.

"She smells amazing, like baby powder and diaper cream" she explained.

"Weird" Maya sighed, shaking her head.

"So, are you coming back to school after your vacation to Texas?" Riley asked, nudging Maya.

"Hopefully, but it breaks my heart that I'm gonna have to leave Talia at a daycare centre" said Maya, dreading that very day.

"She'll be fine, besides there's not long until graduation, then we will really get to take on the world, for real" said Riley.

"Yep, I just can't wait to get final exams over with and get the hell out of that school" said Maya.

"Don't worry, it'll come around before you know it" Riley assured her.


	6. Eyes On Fire

**Hey guys, wow you're reviews sure do brighten my day! Anyways this chapter does have some sexual references it's nothing too extreme I promise but you'll enjoy it! S without further or do I present to you chapter 6! :D**

* * *

><p>Lucas hauled the last suitcase into the trunk of the car, shutting it before climbing into the drivers seat.<p>

"You ready to go?" He asked Maya, with a slam of the door.

"Careful, you're going to wake the baby!" Maya scolded him.

"Sorry" he apologised.

Maya rubbed her eyes, still half asleep. Talia wasn't a happy baby the other night so Maya only got about two hours of sleep.

She glanced at the car seat in the back before turning to Lucas.

"Kiss me" she said.

"What's the magic word?" Lucas asked her.

"Please" she pouted.

Lucas leaned in and pressed his lips to Maya's, she smiled into the kiss and their lips moved together, he placed a hand under her hair, and rested it against the side of her head. Just as it was about to pick up Lucas accidentally leaned on the horn of the car.

Maya pulled away quickly, and Talia began to cry loudly.

"Great" she said.

Maya unbuckled her seat belt and attempted to climb into the backseat, Lucas smirked when Maya put her butt inches away from his face, he fulfilled his urge to spank her.

Maya gasped, and fell face first into the seats.

"Oh, real mature Lucas!" She hissed, over the ear piercing sound of Talia's cries.

"Thanks" he smirked, with a playful wink.

Maya rolled her eyes, and unbuckled Talia from the carseat. She bounced her in her arms as she cried.

"Shhh baby" she said softly.

Maya then lifted her shirt up and pulled up her bra, wincing when Talia latched on.

Lucas stared at her from the front seat with a smirk on his face, he glanced at the side of her breast biting his lip, Maya sighed.

"Can you not look at me sexily when I'm trying to feed your daughter?" She asked him.

He knew she liked it when he bit his lip like that.

"Oh, so you think I'm sexy?" He questioned, in a sing song tone of voice.

"I look forward to the day you grow up" Maya told him.

"Oh Maya, we both know that won't happen" he said, chuckling.

After several minutes of nursing, Maya adjusted her shirt and put it in it's previous position.

"Pass me a burp rag?" She asked Lucas.

"What's the magic word?" He asked again.

Maya sighed.

"Please" she snarled, bitterly.

Lucas launched the rag at her and it hit her in the face, Maya pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side,

"Thanks" she told him.

She burped the baby, taking her just a minute or two, before gently placing her back in the carseat.

Talia stirred and whimpered, so Maya pushed the pacifier into her mouth and buckled her into the seat, before placing the blanket over her body.

Maya climbed into the front seat, and strapped herself in, she looked at her boyfriend catching him staring.

"Well, are we ready to go now?" She asked.

"Yep" he said, starting up the car and pulling out of the driveway.

They were halfway down the street when Lucas suddenly remembered something.

"I forgot the extra diapers" he said.

Maya face palmed herself.

"We're never going to get to the airport at this rate!" She said.

* * *

><p>"Don't you have enough perfume?" Lucas asked.<p>

"Shut up" she replied, "I only have about five bottles" she replied, as a matter of factly.

Maya sprayed a small blue bottle onto her wrist and grimaced.

"Ugh, that smells like sh-" she began.

"Maya there's kids in this store!" Lucas broke in, stopping his girlfriend from cussing.

"Oops" she replied.

Something caught Lucas's eye, he saw a small black bottle on the shelf, he picked it up and examined it.

"Spice bomb" he read it.

He held out his wrist, but when he pressed the top down to spray it, there was a problem

"Ah shit!" He hissed, the liquid sprayed into his face, stinging his eyes. this caught Maya's attention and she began to snigger.

"The top was the wrong way around dumbass" said Maya, turning the top around so it was facing the floor.

Lucas rubbed his eyes as the cologne stung his eyeballs.

"Lucas, people are staring" Maya whispered, with a hand on the bar of the stroller.

"Thanks Maya, I know how concerned you are that my eyes are on fire!" Said Lucas.

"Hey, you were the one who sprayed yourself in the face with cologne" Maya replied, resisting the urge to laugh at him.

"Have you made your mind up yet? I'm pretty sure this store hates me" he said, receiving a menacing glare from one of the staff working in the perfume store.

"Calm down, I'm getting this" she told him, pushing the stroller towards the checkout.

Lucas followed her as he rubbed his eyes painfully.

"Don't rub them, you'll make it worse" she said, as the clerk scanned the item, she handed money over to the clerk.

He decided to take Maya's advice and leave his eyes alone, he blinked a few times attempting to relieve the burning sensation.

"Aw, your baby is gorgeous how old is she?" Asked the clerk, peering into the stroller and smiling at the sleeping baby girl.

"Thank you" Maya replied, "she's six days old now"

"She's so beautiful, what's her name?" She asked, placing the money in the cash register.

"Talia" Maya told her.

"That's such a pretty name, congratulations" she told Maya.

"Thanks" she said.

The clerk handed her the perfume in a plastic bag along with her change.

"Thank you, have a nice day" the clerk called after the couple, Maya looked back at her.

"You too!" She said.

Lucas swung his arm around Maya as they made their way out of the store, he placed a kiss to her head.

"What time is our flight again?" Maya asked.

"Seven" he told her.

"Crap, it's almost five twenty seven, we have to be at the terminal by five five thirty" she said, glancing at her watch.

"Chill Maya, it's not far from here" he said.

When the couple reach the terminal, Maya collapses into a chair, Lucas sits beside her.

"Wow, your eyes are really red" Maya told him, studying his bloodshot eyes.

"I'll live" he assured her.

"You better, I don't wanna be stuck with your family when they hate my guts" she said.

"Maya, they don't hate you, how many times do I have to say it?" Lucas groaned.

"Don't say that they don't, I've talked to them on the phone, they seemed hesitant" she said.

Lucas sighed, and didn't know what to say next, his mom did change the subject whenever he tried I talk to her about Maya. Maybe she does dislike Maya?

Talia began to whimper softly as her tiny fingers twitched against the fleece blanket.

Maya began to gently rock the carseat, since the stroller was taken with their luggage. Talia's whimpers slowly died down.

An announcement was made telling all passengers for flight 309 to Texas to enter the plane. Both Maya and Lucas stood up and walked up to the entrance of the plane, they each showed their passports to the guy.

"Great, have a safe flight" said the immigration officer.

Maya and Lucas shot the man a smile and walked through the tube to the entrance of the plane.

The plane was filled and both Maya and Lucas found themselves saying "excuse me" every two seconds.

When they finally located their seats Lucas placed Talia's carseat on the third seat, he gently lifted baby out and cradled her.

Maya rested her head against Lucas's shoulder as she caressed Talia's cheek, the pacifier moved up and down as the baby sucked on it.

She removed her head from his shoulder and directed Lucas's chin towards her, she studied his face and pouted.

"Your eyes look really sore" Maya said.

"They feel it too" he replied.

"I'm sorry I was being a bitch about it" she said.

"You could never be a bitch Maya" he told her.

She smirked and placed a kiss to his nose, letting her lips linger for a while before moving down to his jaw line and pressing multiple kisses to it.

"Your kisses are the best" he said, closing his eyes in pure bliss.

"Why, do you kiss other people?" She asked, with a menacing glare.

"Yeah, I kiss my mom" he said.

"Mmm hmm" she said, "I bet you never kiss your mom like this"

Maya crashed her lips to his and they moved hungrily, Maya nibbled on his bottom lip causing him to let out a moan, she opened her mouth allowing entry and he slipped his tongue in, they remained like that for a good two minutes before breaking away breathless.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she replied.

she looked down at his pants and laughed.

"I hope you're aware that your daughter just threw up on you" she told him.

"Awh, gross!" He growled, wincing at the white pool of spit up staining his jeans.


	7. Dallas

**Hey guys, words can't explain how much I love all of my supporters and I want to wish every single one of you a happy new year here's to a great 2015 here on**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, we are coming into land in Dallas Texas, please fasten your seat belts, thank you"<p>

Maya's eyes fluttered open to find Lucas sleeping peacefully in the seat beside her, the six day old baby girl also sleeping on his chest.

the corners of Maya's lips tugged into a tired smile. she nudged Lucas awake being careful not to wake Talia in the process.

Lucas woke up and faced Maya, as he gently rubbed Talia's back.

"What time is it?" asked Lucas, groggily.

"Almost nine, we must've slept for the whole flight" said Maya, sitting herself up straight.

"There's no wonder, she kept us up last night" Lucas replied.

Even in the uterus Talia kept Maya awake all night with her kicking and slept during the day, much to Maya's annoyance.

"The captain's announcement woke me up, we're coming into land" Maya told him.

several minutes later Maya got a funny sensation in her stomach as the plane began to land, the altitude pressure caused her ears to pop. It must've done the same to Talia because she began to cry.

"Hey little one, do you want your paci?" Lucas said softly, reaching into Talia's diaper bag and pulling out her pacifier. He gently pushed it into the baby's mouth and held it there for a few seconds. Talia wasn't taking it though, the pacifier fell out of her mouth and her cries grew louder. Lucas adjusted his hold on her so he was cradling her, he began to bounce her gently in his arms.

"Shhh, baby girl you're okay" he cooed.

When the plane finally landed Talia's cries turned to soft whimpers and she fell asleep again in Lucas's arms, he let out a sigh of relief as he caressed Talia's cheek.

"Thank you for flying with us, you may now exit the plane, we hope you enjoyed your flight"

Lucas buckled the baby into her carseat and he carried it out of the plane with Maya following behind him. The youngsters tried to ignore the dirty looks they were receiving from fellow passengers, they'd gotten used to the looks they got from people who think they're too young to have a child.

Both Maya and Lucas walked out of the plane using the stairs, and headed in the direction of the entrance to Dallas airport. The second they stepped foot in the airport, they were greeted with signs that read, "welcome to Texas" there was also brochure's on the wall explaining the history of the state.

They stopped for starbucks, grabbed their luggage, and had time for a quick diaper change before locating their taxi driver who was going to take them to Lucas's parent's house. Maya wasn't looking forward to it, she knew for a fact that his parents disliked her.

they found a guy holding up a sign that said "Friar" on it, Lucas gave the guy a fist bump.

"Rico, long time no see" said Lucas, switching the carseat to the other hand.

"You've definitely grown, you were what? fifteen the last time you were in Texas!" said Rico, in a strong southern accent.

"Yep, Maya this is Rico he's one of my father's old work friends" said Lucas, introducing him to his girlfriend.

"It's great to meet you Maya!" he said, enthusiastically.

"Wait, your dad's a lawyer, he's a taxi driver" Maya said.

"Yeah well, I used to work with his dad, but I hated being a lawyer, my dad forced me to go to law school and I absolutely deteseted it, now it's just me and the road, and the passengers of course" he replied.

"So is this the little rascal your mother wanted me to meet?" asked Rico, kneeling down so he was level with Talia's carseat.

"Yeah, this is our daughter Talia" Lucas told him, proudly.

"Now she's a little heart breaker Lucas, you did good kid" said Rico, slapping Lucas on the back.

"So, hop in Lukey boy, i'll take you to your momma" he said.

Lucas let out a laugh and climbed inside, along with Maya. He secured the carseat on the seat beside him, before buckling himself up and draping an arm around Maya's shoulders.

"So, how's mom and dad been doing lately?" he asked Rico, as exited the parking lot.

"Oh, good good, the only thing they're talking about at the moment is your baby" he told him, "But I don't stop by their house for long, what with the taxi company growing and more passengers to pick up, it's hectic"

Lucas smiled.

The rest of the journey to the Friar residence was silent, Lucas watched both Maya and Talia sleep until he was knocked out of his thoughts by Rico's voice.

"Are you staying for dinner or what?" said Rico.

Lucas snapped out of his day dream and faced the window to see his parent's tudor like house staring at him. he nudged Maya gently and she bolted upright with a gasp.

"What?" she asked, Lucas chuckled. "we're here"

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. my little boy!" Mrs Friar gasped, embracing her son in a tight hug.<p>

Maya rolled her eyes, and folded her arms across her chest, Mrs friar stared at her as she held her son.

"Honey, Lucas is here! and he brought the baby!" Mrs Friar squealed, Maya winced as she screamed for her husband.

"I'm here too" Maya mumbled under her breath, Lucas squeezed Maya's hand reassuringly as they entered the house that was possible to get lost in.

Lucas led Maya down various corridors before entering a huge living area filled with a ton of people.

"Hi everyone!" Lucas greeted, Maya forced a smile.

Mrs Friar took the carseat containing Talia off of him and scooped the baby out before taking a seat on the couch.

"Awh, Lucas she's beautiful" said Mrs Frair, smiling at the baby.

Maya was surprised she hadn't woke Talia considering how loud she was being.

"Oh my god, let me see my niece" said Lucas's sister Jessica, sitting beside Mrs Friar.

"She's gorgeous, how was the birth Maya?" Jessica asked.

Maya was taken aback, was she really talking to her?

"Painful, but it was worth it in the end" Maya told her.

"She crushed my hand to a pulp" said Lucas, showing everybody his bandaged hand, everyone laughed.

"Uncle Lucas!" two small voices called out in unison, Jessica's seven year old son Damian and five year old daughter Rachel came bounding into the living room and hugged Lucas.

"Be careful of the baby children!" said Mrs Friar, protecting Talia's head from the excited kids.

"Hey guys, wow you're both getting so big!" Lucas said.

"Come here kids, this is your, um I suppose she would be your second niece, Damian you're an uncle, and Rach you're an aunt!" said Jessica.

"She's cute, I like her" said Rachel.

"Why couldn't you have a boy uncle Lucas, girls are annoying!" said Damian, causing Lucas to laugh.

"Because God decided to bless him with a daughter" Jessica told him, fixing the little boy's spikey hair.

"Do you like her Rach?" Lucas asked, as little Rachel stroked Talia's cheek.

"Yah, but what's her name that she's called?" asked Rachel, sweetly.

"That's something you didn't tell me on the phone son, what did you name her?" asked Mrs Friar.

"Her name is Talia" he said with a smile, draping his arm around Maya's shoulder as she stared into space, "Talia Erica Friar"

"That's a pretty name" said Rachel, warming everybody's hearts when she placed a kiss to the baby's head.

"But where's her mommy at?" Rachel questioned.

_'Wow, am I invisible or something?'_ Maya thought.

"This is her mommy Rachel, your aunt Maya" said Lucas, Maya smiled at the little girl who's curly brown hair was scraped back into a pony tail, it looked painful it was that tight.

"She's very pretty" Rachel whispered loudly, thinking nobody could hear her. Maya smiled at the sweet little girl.

"I know" Lucas whispered back, equally as loud.

"Well, say hello to your aunt Maya" said Jessica, Rachel blushed.

"Hello aunt Maya" she said shyly.

"Hi sweetie, I like your shirt is that Elsa?" Maya asked with a smile.

Rachel looked down at her frozen shirt and nodded vigourously.

"She's obsessed with frozen, aren't you baby girl?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah, I knows all the songs off by my heart!" she said proudly.

"And if I hear another frozen song one more time, i'm going to have a mental breakdown" a voice interrupted.

Gary, Jessica's husband and Damian and Rachel's father walked into the room, holding a big box wrapped in baby pink paper.

"Oh, just let it go Gary" said Lucas, smirking.

Gary glared at Lucas, not amused.

"Haha, very funny" he replied.

"Hurry up and give them the present!" said Jessica.

"Alright! jeez let me walk through the door first" Gary replied, he placed the box down in front of Lucas and shook Maya's hand.

"It's great to meet you Maya, I'm Gary Albright, Jessica's husband, congratulations by the way, she's beautiful" said Gary.

"Thank you" Maya replied.

"Is this for Talia?" Lucas asked.

"Of course it's for Talia, open it doofus!" Jessica demanded.

Lucas shrugged, before unwrapping the paper to reveal a baby swing, jungle themed.

"Awh, you didn't have to" said Maya.

"An aunt needs to spoil her niece" said Jessica.

"Thank you Jess, it's just what we needed, my arms are getting tired from rocking the little monster" said Lucas.

Suddenly, Talia grunted and began to cry, flailing her arms and legs around in Mrs Friar's hold. Damian gasped and covered his ears.

"Make it stop, it's too loud!" Damian yelled, causing everybody to laugh.

"I think she want's her daddy" said Mrs Friar, gently placing Talia into Lucas's arms, but her cries grew louder and her little face was beginning to turn red.

"Nope, she definitely wants her mommy" said Lucas, handing the screaming baby to Maya.

Maya bounced the baby in her arms attempting to soothe her.

"It's time for her feed, Lucas can you grab her bottle from the diaper bag please?" asked Maya.

Lucas nodded, and reached into the bag, digging his way through bottles of diaper cream and calpol until he found Talia's bottle.

"Thanks" said Maya, taking the pre-pumped breast milk from Lucas, and pushing the nipple into Talia's mouth, her crying then stopped.

Lucas had to stick his finger in his ear to stable his hearing, Talia can scream the roof down.

As Maya fed the baby, more and more of Lucas's family showed up and she began to loose count of everyone as they all piled into the house, it was weird being around all these people, she was used to just her mom and she.

Lucas's aunt Grace and uncle John arrived with their three year old little girl Molly, who rushed off to play with Rachel, Next his aunt Victoria and uncle Grant came with their nine year old son Mason and six year old son Hudson, and finally his aunt Clarice and uncle Jared with eleven year old twin girls, Taylor and Piper, and their son Hudson who was eight.

Mr and Mrs Friar have a lot of food to get cooked.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave me a review (it makes me write faster) and it makes me smile! :D hope you enjoyed and HAPPY NEW YEAR!<strong>


	8. Quality Time

Maya was seated in the armchair, caressing Talia's cheek as she slept peacefully in her arms. The morning had been hectic with hyperactive kids running around all over the place. Maya couldn't get any peace and quiet. But finally, most of the house had gone to do grocery shopping, leaving Lucas, Maya, Talia, Molly and Rachel behind.

Lucas sat opposite his girlfriend on a very old looking couch, playing Jenga with Molly and Rachel. Lucas's tongue stuck out as he concentrated in pulling the wooden block from the tower. But he failed and the blocks tumbled onto the table with a loud crash, waking the baby.

"Haha you suck uncle Lucas!" Rachel said, pointing at Lucas. Molly wasn't in the slightest interested, she was too busy sucking her thumb and twirling her tawny blonde locks around her index finger.

"Should we have another game?" Lucas asked, Rachel shook her head no.

"No, it makes baby Talia cry" Rachel replied, as Maya attempted to calm her daughter down.

"Awh. Rachel you're so sweet" Maya said, finally calming the baby down the second she slid the pacifier into her mouth. Rachel blushed and shuffled towards Maya.

"Maya can I hold her please?" asked Rachel, shyly.

"Of course you can, sit down here" said Maya. Rachel nodded as Maya got up. the five year old took a seat in the armchair and shuffled backwards. Maya paced two pillows on Rachel's lap before placing Talia in her arms. She stirred a little but went right back to sleep soon after.

"There, make sure you support her head" Maya told her. "Would you like to feed her? it's her dinner time" Maya asked. Rachel nodded vigorously and Maya walked away to make Talia's bottle. She took the pre-pumped breast-milk from the refrigerator. It had a sticky note on it that read 'TALIA' just in case anyone got mixed up and drank it by accident, that sure would be mortifying. Maya heated the bottle in the microwave and shook it before checking the temperature. She then returned to the tudor like living room with the bottle.

Maya pulled Talia's pacifier out causing the baby to let out distressed whimpers.

"Quick, feed her the bottle before all hell breaks lose!" Lucas says.

"I don't know how!" Rachel replied, as the baby began to grunt and stir.

"Here, hold the nipple to her mouth and she'll latch on herself" said Maya, moving Rachel's hand closer to Talia's mouth. The baby took the bottle and hungrily sucked on it.

"Hold it a little higher sweetie, that's it" Maya smiled, as Rachel fed the infant. Talia looked up at Rachel and Maya with bright blue eyes.

Lucas couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend, niece and daughter.

Once Talia had finished the bottle, Rachel gave her back to Maya to be burped.

"Can you help me with my homework?" asked Rachel, holding up a sheet of paper.

Maya began to laugh, "Homework doesn't get you anywhere"

Lucas sighed at the rebellious blonde.

"But, mommy says homework is very important" Rachel told her.

Lucas gave Maya a look as if to say "Please tell her positive stuff"

"Well, your mom is right, lets see what you have to do" Maya said, suddenly changing her tune.

"but you said-" Rachel began.

"Ooh, spellings, let's get started then" Maya broke in, trying to sound excited. And taking the sheet of paper from Rachel's hand.

"i've been learning them for two weeks, you need to test me on them" she said, Maya nodded, and glanced over at Lucas who had a sleeping Molly beside him, her thumb was hanging out of her mouth as she snuggled up to Lucas.

"Okay, so first spelling is… Stories" Maya said. Rachel pursed her lips in deep thought.

"S-t-o-r-i-e-s Stories" said Rachel.

"Correct!" Maya told her.

"Next one is… Cage" she said, smirking at the little girl sitting on the floor.

"C-a-g-e. cage" Rachel replied.

Rachel winded up getting every single one of them right, she was pretty smart for a five year old. The rest of the family returned and Lucas's uncle Jared set up Talia's jungle themed swing.

"alright, I think i'm going to give this little monster a bath" said Maya, unbuckling Talia from the swing and turning off the mechanism.

"Oh, i'll give you a hand Maya" said Jessica kindly.

"Thank you Jessica" Maya smiled.

"No problem, besides I need to get to know you" Jessica replied.

Both girls headed up stairs with the ten day old baby girl, Jessica ran the bath and lended Maya Rachel's old bath sat to support Talia. Maya sat on the tiled bathroom floor cradling the baby, while Jessica sat on the toilet seat.

"Your daughter is such a smart kid, I helped her with that spellings homework and she nailed it" Maya told her.

"Thanks, she's always been a little bit of a know it all, sometimes she's smarter than me" Jessica told her.

Maya laughed.

"Anyway, I was going to ask you if you want to go riding with me tomorrow at our stables?" asked Jessica.

"Wow, i've never rode a horse before. I'd love to" she replied.

"That's great" Jessica replied.

When the bathtub was full enough Maya got up off the floor, took off Talia's clothes and placed the baby in the seat inside the bathtub. Talia was a little hesitant of the water at first but then she began to explore it.

"Is that nice and warm, hey?" Jessica giggled, as the baby grabbed at the water.

When Talia accidentally splashed herself in the face she began to cry loudly.

"Awh, did you scare yourself with the water?" Jessica asked with a giggle.

"Shhh, hey Talia look at the duckie!" Maya said, trying to get the baby's attention with a rubber duck she grabbed off the side.

She only cried louder at the squeaking sound until her face turned red.

"I know what'll calm her down" Maya said, reaching into her pocket and taking out the extra pacifier she always carried with her.

"Shhh, here baby" Maya whispered placing the pacifier in her mouth. The crying stopped almost instantly and Talia allowed Jessica and Maya to wash her.

"She likes her paci huh?" said Jessica.

"Yeah, they are total lifesavers" Maya replied.

"I'd be careful, it was such a battle for Rachel to give up her pacifier, they may be lifesavers now but when they're older.." she trailed off.

"Well, I guess we'll deal with that when the time comes, but for now… suck away Talia" Maya smirked, savouring the silence.


	9. Not As Easy As It Looks

The loud ringing of what sounded like a bell, jolted Maya awake. Talia began to cry, also awoken by the sudden loud noise.

"What the hell is that?" She asked. Nudging him awake.

Lucas rolled over to face his girlfriend and mumbled something inaudible.

"Speak English Lucas" Maya told him.

When the bell finally stopped ringing, Lucas answered his girlfriend.

"My mom likes everybody to be up early in the morning" he started, "she rings that bell to wake us"

"Screw that" she said, burying herself deeper into the sheets. Lucas rolled his eyes and climbed off the bed to see to the screaming baby. He walked towards the crib in just his Calvin Klein boxers. It caught Maya's attention and she sat up in the bed. She couldn't help but bite her lip as she studied his bare back.

Lucas peered into his old crib to see his daughter laying there clenching her eyelids together as she let out wails. Her tiny toes were curled and her hands made a fist.

"baby girl, are you mad at your grandma for waking you?" Lucas asked, gently lifting the baby out of the crib, getting a whiff of the scent coming from her diaper.

"Gross, you smell like a garbage truck Talia" he said, as she rested her head on Lucas's shoulder, calming down when she was in her father's protective arms.

Lucas gently bounced the baby as he held her over his shoulder, he soothed her cries, Then turned around to see Maya biting her lip, studying him. Lucas winked at her playfully, before leaving the room to change Talia's diaper.

After two minutes of officially waking up, Maya climbed out of bed and dug through her suitcase searching for something to wear, she found her light green tank top and ripped skinny jeans and began to slip her pyjamas off.

Just when she'd taken off her pants, Lucas entered the the room again cradling a freshly changed Talia. Maya covered her body with her hands.

"Do you mind!?" She snarled, Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Maya, it's not like I haven't seen you in your underwear before" he said.

Maya huffed and began to pull on her clothes. Lucas headed downstairs to grab some breakfast and get Talia's bottle. Maya brushed through her golden locks and applied some makeup before heading down the spiral staircase after him.

The house was very old looking, like something out of Harry Potter.

When she entered the kitchen, the whole family were all sitting at a long table enjoying a cooked breakfast. Lucas fed Talia and placed her in the baby swing that Jared kindly set up last night since he couldn't get to sleep. Maya smiled at her sleeping baby being rocked back and fourth in the jungle themed swing.

Maya took the empty seat beside Lucas and he smiled at her.

"I got you breakfast" he said, referring to the plate filled with a traditional English breakfast, the kind of thing Mr and Mrs Matthews would make. Her mouth flooded with saliva at the sight of the delicious meal.

"Thank you" she told him, placing a kiss to his cheek, Before digging in.

"So, Maya you still up for riding the horses through the woods?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, as long as the thing doesn't buck me off" Maya said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Maya" Jessica told her.

"Wow, Maya Hart riding a horse, now that's something I've gotta see. Mind if I come with?" Lucas asked.

"Who's gonna watch Talia?" Maya asked.

"Charles and I will watch her. you kids have fun" said Mrs Friar.

"Thanks mommy" Lucas told her.

The family ate their breakfast together. And then Maya, Lucas, and Jessica headed out to the stables, Though, Maya left Talia with Lucas's parents with hesitation. The three of them trekked across the farm for a good five minutes before they reached a stables containing various horses. Jessica led Maya and Lucas to the first horse. A white horse with black patches on its body.

"Hey girl, I've missed you!" Lucas cooed, as he gently stroked his horse's head.

"As you can probably tell, this is Cassie. Lucas's horse" Jessica told her.

"Great, so I'm the only one who doesn't know how to ride?" Maya asked.

"Yep" said Lucas.

They moved onto the second horse, a tawny colour with a beautiful blonde coloured mane.

"This is Annabeth, my horse" Jess told her. The horse moved it's head in a sort of nodding motion.

"Hello Annabeth" Maya smirked.

Next they moved onto the third horse, a perfect beige colour that Maya found really pretty.

"And thisis, well. We've only just recently got him, we're using him as a stud" Jessica told her.

Maya stroked the horse along the nose causing it to let out a light whinny.

"He's really pretty" Maya said.

"I'm glad you think so because he'll be yours from now on" Jessica told her.

"Wow, really?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't have name yet, you should name him" Jessica suggested, in her thick redneck drawl.

"I think his name is going to be... Henry" Maya told them, "He looks like a Henry"

"Henry it is then" Jessica giggled.

Jessica and Lucas taught Maya how to mount her horse, it took quite a while but she got the hang of it in the end. But then came the hard part, getting Maya onto Henry's saddle.

"How the heck am I supposed to climb onto his back, he's huge!?" Maya asked, looking up at the large horse named Henry.

"Like this" Lucas said. Maya squealed as Lucas lifted her from under the arms and placed her on Henry's back.

"Oh my god, it's really high up here" Maya said, with her eyes wide.

"Calm down, he's way smaller than Cassie and Annabeth, he's tiny really" Lucas told her, as he hoisted himself onto his own horse with no problems.

"Easy for you to say! You've been riding these things since you were in diapers!" Said Maya.

"You'll get used to it" Jessica told her.

The three of them headed down the pathway that left the farm, towards the woods. Maya couldn't stand he feeling of the strap on her helmet digging into her chin.

Jessica led the way with Lucas following and Maya at the back.

"Alright Maya, we're going to turn now left now" Jessica yelled from the front. Both Jessica and Lucas turned their horses around the corner, while Henry kept plodding forwards.

"I can't turn! How do you turn!?" She asked, panicked.

"Pull the rein with a gentle pressure in your left hand Maya" Lucas told her.

Maya did as instructed and stopped Henry and herself from falling into a nearby bush.

"See, it's not that hard is it babe?" Lucas asked, taunting her a little.

"Oh shut up Lucas, don't treat me like a child!" Maya hissed. Jessica giggled at the two of them.

When they reached the forest, Maya's heart was still pounding in her chest. She'd had a few near misses. Almost colliding the horse with an oncoming vehicle, and then nearly tumbling over a ditch. Maya was definitely clumsy when it came to horse back riding.

Finally, the forest was calming for Maya, it didn't have many twists and turns that made her have a panic attack, it was just a straight pathway with long trees beside it. The beautiful sound of chirping birds filled Maya, Lucas, and Jessica's ears as they rode along the pine needle covered ground.

"So, Maya. Lucas has told me so much about you over the phone, it's so great to finally meet you and my beautiful niece too" Jessica said sweetly.

"Thanks" Maya replied.

Lucas noticed Maya was being very quiet, and she did look very tired and out of it. Talia was up most of the night and Maya got yet another night of sleep deprivation. Then, before Lucas could warn her about the stinging nettles in front of her, Henry's leg had brushed across it and he let out a distressed whinny before standing up on his hind legs begginning to kick Maya off.

Maya landed with an almighty thud, Lucas winced at the snapping sound followed by a blood curdling scream.

"Oh my god, Maya are you okay!" Lucas gasped sliding off Cassie.

Jessica watched in shock as Henry cantered down the pathway, disappearing deep into the woods.

Lucas knelt down beside his girlfriend and saw that her arm was definitely crooked.

"Ahhh, fuck!" She cussed, feeling the agonising pain in her left arm.

"Yep, that's broken alright" Lucas said, his face turning pale at Maya's crooked arm.

"Come on, we'd better get home and take you to the hospital" Lucas said.

He scooped Maya up and let her sit in front of him while he stared Cassie, and they headed home with an injured Maya.

"Wait, what about Henry?" Maya asked, feeling guilty. She should've been paying attention.

"Oh we'll get Jake to go look for him" Jessica told her.

"Who's Jake?" She asked, still gritting her teeth in pain.

"He's the butler" Lucas told her.

"God, your parents really are stinkin rich!"


	10. The Girl With The Bright Red Hair

**Hey guys! So, i'd like to thank Bowtied for suggesting my story! go check it out "Broken Things Get Fixed" You'll also noticed I changed the title of the story :) I hope you guys like it anyways lets get going I have a chapter to write!**

* * *

><p>Maya fondled with the bandage wrapped carefully around her sprained wrist. She let out a yawn as she held her baby girl close, nursing her. A six hour wait in the Emergency Room really took it's tole on Maya's energy. Of course, she picked to fall of a horse on the night the hospital was especially busy.<p>

Talia stared up at her mother as she painfully expressed milk from Maya's tender area. She couldn't tell if Talia's eyes are green or blue, but she does know they're a combination of Lucas's green eyes, and Maya's blue eyes.

Talia moved away from Maya's breast and began to cough, Maya grabbed a burp rag from the side, wiped the milk off Talia's mouth and held her close to her chest. Talia's head was resting against her shoulder. Maya patted the baby's back gently and remained like that for three minutes until she heard her let out a small burp.

The whistling of the early morning air rattled against the window. Maya glanced at Lucas's sleeping form, watching his chest rise and fall as he lay in the king sized bed of Mr and Mrs Friar's guest room. Maya rewrapped Talia in a plain white blanket and lowered her into Lucas's old crib, cooing at her softly. She took the pacifier laying beside the baby girl and placed it in her mouth before leaning down to kiss her head.

Maya climbed in beside Lucas and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his toned chest. He stirred for a while, then opened his eyes.

He smiled feeling the warmth of Maya's body, then he placed a kiss to her golden hair.

"What time is it?" asked Lucas, groggily.

"Six thirty" Maya replied, planting her lips to Lucas's bare chest.

"We best get moving then" said Lucas, shuffling to get up.

"No, not yet" she protested, clinging to her boyfriend.

"Maya, we need to be at the airport by eight" he chuckled.

Maya smirked, and moved so she was straddling him. She ran a hand through her messy locks and leaned down to kiss his lips. He responded immediately, giving the kiss more heat, then Maya began to move slowly against him causing Lucas to moan and pull away.

"Stop distracting me Maya" he said, pushing her off him so she landed on her side of the bed.

She laughed, and bit down on her bottom lip, Lucas swallowed and looked away from her, she knew this was a turn on for him.

"Mayaaaa" he groaned, earning a snigger. Lucas climbed off the bed before she could do anything else. He stood in front of her in his Calvin Klein boxer shorts, she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering.

"Get ready. We have to leave soon" said Lucas.

A smirk grew on Maya's face and Lucas shot her a questioning look.

"Alright. But you might wanna take care of your little friend you have their first" she said.

Lucas followed Maya's eyes to the bulge in his pants, he sighed. And left the room while saying;

"Maybe I will"

"Just admit it Friar, I drive you crazy" she yelled.

Maya laughed to herself before pulling on some clothes, she showered before she went to bed last night and let her hair dry over night.

She dug into her suitcase and pulled out a Varsity tee and some ripped skinny jeans. She then applied a little make-up before combing through her hair. Talia began to babble, grabbing Maya's attention. She peered into the crib to see Talia staring up at her. The second the baby caught sight of her mother the infant began to cry for her attention.

Maya pulled the baby out of the crib and cradled her, carefully tapping her diaper covered butt.

"Shh baby girl" she whispered, soothing her child.

Maya could just make out the sound of Lucas arguing with somebody on the phone. After a few minutes Lucas burst out of the bathroom and entered the guest room. Maya signalled for him to be quiet for Talia was drifting off in her arms.

"Who was that?" asked Maya.

"Texas airlines, our flight was cancelled" he told her.

"What! Why?" Maya asked.

"Apparently it's confidential" said Lucas.

"Well, when's the next flight to New York?" Maya questioned, adjusting Talia in her hold.

"Not for a few more days" he told her. "Why do you sound so upset? it's not the end of the world"

"I'm not, I just was really excited to see Riley again" she told him.

Lucas smiled, "It's just for a few more days, then it'll be home sweet home" he told her.

* * *

><p>"LUCAS!"<p>

The sound of Mrs Friar's extremely loud voice filled the living area, making Talia jump. She began to whimper but Maya stopped her from crying by stroking her cheek.

"Mom! Are you trying to disturb the neighbours!?" Jessica yelled, as she worked on a puzzle with Molly, Rachel, Damian, Mason, and Hudson.

Mrs Friar grinned, and entered the living room with an excited look in her eyes.

"No because she's already here!" she squealed.

Lucas was confused as to what she meant, but then Emily was standing beside his mom, Red hair and green eyes. Emily and Lucas were very good friends when he lived in Texas. They used to do everything together such as climbing trees and going horseback riding together.

"Oh my god Emily!" Lucas yelled, rushing towards his long lost friend with a wide smile.

Emily wrapped her arms around Lucas and held him tightly, laughing.

"As soon as I heard you'd came over to visit I rushed over here" said Emily, with a glint in her eye.

"God, you look so different since the last time I saw you!" he said.

Lucas hadn't seen Emily in five years, and she changed so much. She looked less like her tomboy self as she wore a pale green dress with a light pink jacket over the top, winged eyeliner and lipgloss. Lucas was so used to seeing the girl in the red flannel shirt, her hair was always pulled into a tight pony tail and back then, she hated make-up.

"Well, so have you!" she said, with her eyes wide.

Lucas glanced at Maya who was pretending not care that her boyfriend was getting really friendly with this girl she'd never seen before, Lucas never mentioned an Emily.

"Emily, this is my girlfriend Maya" he told her, Emily's smile faded. But she pretended she was happy for him.

Maya smiled and and approached Lucas and Emily. Lucas took Talia from Maya's arms, cradling her.

"And this" he said, as Talia stirred and whimpered softly. "This is our daughter, Talia"

Emily's eyes widened, and she stared at the baby who didn't look very old, maybe about a week, Emily estimated.

"Wow, Lucas you-you have baby?" she asked, Lucas nodded with a smile.

"Do you wanna hold her?" he asked.

"I don't know, i'm not good with children" she replied, staring at Talia.

"Ah, you'll be fine" he said. He then began to place the baby in Emily's arms.

"If she's not sure about it Lucas then-" said Maya.

"It's alright Maya" he told her, Emily took the baby hesitantly. And Maya really didn't feel comfortable with her holding her daughter.

Emily stared at the baby, she resembled Lucas a lot.

"She's really pretty" she said, with a forced smile.

Talia noticed the foreign feeling, and realised she wasn't in her mom's arms. She began to wriggle, taking Emily off guard. Talia let out shrill cries and her face turned red.

"Uhm, she's crying" said Emily.

Lucas lifted the baby out of Emily's arms and held her to his chest, he rubbed her back soothing her screams.

"She's not used to new people" said Lucas.

Emily nodded, she couldn't help but feel a little envious. Lucas probably loved Maya more than her. Of course he did, Emily thought they have baby together.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go horseback riding with me? We've got a lot to catch up on" she asked him.

"That'd be great" Lucas smiled, "Do you mind if I go Maya?"

She couldn't not let him go with her, they're just friends anyway… she hoped.

"Sure" she said, Lucas nodded and passed their daughter to her.

"We won't be long" said Lucas, he leaned down and planted his lips to Maya's. Just as he was pulling away Maya held him there a little longer, letting Emily know he's hers.

They broke away, "I would've asked if you wanted to come too Maya, but then I saw your injury" said Emily, looking down at her sprained wrist.

Maya just stared at her. "Maybe next time, kay" she said.

She nodded at Emily, and stood on her toes to kiss Lucas on the cheek.

"Have a good time" she told him.

Maya could already tell, this Emily girl is going to strike a nerve, Now, she couldn't wait to get back to New York.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think of Emily? Maya already has a bad feeling about her :) let me know what you think of her in a review, see you next chapter!<strong>


	11. Catching Up

**Hey guys! I promise this is the last time i'm gonna change the title of my story and the cover image! enjoy!**

**By the way the pronunciation of Talia is Tah-lia **

* * *

><p>"So, how long have you been dating Maya?" Emily asked Lucas, as her horse, who was kept at the Friar's stables walked across the pine needle covered floor.<p>

"Well, I met her in seventh grade. She used to make fun of me a lot because I came from Texas, I had various nicknames like ranger rick, hop along, and sundance" Lucas chuckled, remembering Maya's taunting comments as he rode his horse through the woods.

"Wow, she was a little rude" said Emily.

"Nah, that's just Maya" he replied, "At first, I was dating her best friend Riley. But in eighth grade our relationship wasn't working out, so we broke up. That's when I started to see Maya in a different light" he explained.

Emily nodded for him to carry on.

"She started acting different around me, she wasn't calling me names as often, and she began to avoid me. I also noticed she blushed a lot in my presence, that's when I noticed her feelings for me" he told her.

"Awh" Emily smiled.

"It all went from there really, we started dating. And then, our beautiful daughter came along. I couldn't be more happy" said Lucas.

"That's great Lucas, i'm so happy for you" she told him.

"Anyways, enough about me. How have you been?" he asked.

Emily ran a hand through her bright red hair as she rode beside Lucas.

"Good, same as always" she told him, "I got into Harvard not so recently"

"Wow! You've always wanted to get accepted into Harvard, congratulations Em" he grinned.

"Yeah, it's great" she said, unenthusiastically.

"What's the matter, don't you wanna go?" he asked, picking up on this.

"No, it's not that! I just don't like the thought of being away from my family" she told him.

Harvard is in Massachusetts, approximately 1,976.6 miles away from Texas, so it's understandable.

"Oh yeah, there's always that" he told her, sighing.

Silence. The two stopped talking and listened to the chirping birds, feeling the faint breeze against their faces.

"So" she said, "what colleges do you have in mind?"

"I haven't really thought about it that much since Talia was born. But i'd go somewhere that isn't too far away from Maya and the baby" he said.

Emily smiled.

"Wow, look at you Lucas. You have a girlfriend, and a daughter. I always thought that i'd be the most mature one out of the two of us" she said, remembering just how childish Lucas could be at age of twelve.

"Oh, come on i'm not that mature!" he scoffed.

"Really?" Emily questioned, raising an eyebrow. "So you still do the Macarena in your underwear?"

"That's not fair, you can't ask that!" he said, blushing.

"So the answer is yes" she replied for him.

* * *

><p>"Mayaa!" Riley squealed, when she saw her best friend's face pop up on the screen.<p>

"Hey kid" she said, glancing down painfully at the baby she was holding close to her chest.

Riley squinted and tried to look further into the webcam.

"Gross! are you breast feeding while on camera?" she asked.

"Yup" Maya replied, laughing.

Riley sighed, "Anyways, how's Texas?" she asked excitedly.

"It's great. Lucas sure has a big family" she told her.

"So are you enjoying it?" she asked.

"Yeah…well, sort of" she said.

"What do you mean Maya?" she questioned.

"Ah, it's nothing" she assured her.

"Maya, you better tell me" she said.

"Fine" said Maya, "There's this girl, Emily. And she's Lucas's old neighbour"

"Yeah, what about her?" she asked.

"Nothing. She just seems really comfortable around Lucas" she said.

"Ooh, somebody's jealous!" Riley giggled.

Maya scoffed, "I am not jealous!"

"Really? because it sound to me like you have a boarding pass to the jealousy train, choo choo!" she said, pretending to pull an invisible whistle, Maya rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't" she replied, "I just wanna come home Riley"

"I know you do, and you'll be home soon. What's so bad about Emily anyways?" Riley asked her.

"I don't know. I'm being an idiot, they're just friends but I can't help but feel…" she trailed off.

"Jealous?" Riley finished for her.

"IM NOT JEALOUS RILEY!" she yelled.

Maya startled Talia and she began to cry loudly, disconnecting from Maya's breast.

"Ew, Maya put it away" said Riley, averting her eyes.

Maya did as instructed and placed the baby over her shoulder, tracing light circles on her back and feeling her tiny sock covered feet moving against her chest.

"Are you decent?" asked Riley, hands covering her eyes.

"Yep, you can look now" she sighed, over Talia's distressed screams.

Maya groaned when Farkle walked into Riley's room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey Maya" he said, taking a seat beside Riley.

"Wait a minute, today is movie night!?" Maya gasped.

She and Riley always watched movies together on Fridays.

"You replaced me with a Farkle, thanks riles" said Maya.

"I need somebody to take my mind off missing you" said Riley.

"How do you like Texas?" asked Farkle, in a deep voice.

Riley and Maya didn't think Farkle was ever going to man up, but they were wrong. He is now towering over both girls, and is the same height as Lucas.

"Maya's jealous of Lucas's neighbour" Riley smirked.

"I'm not!" she said. Talia stopped crying and began to whimper as Maya traced soothing patterns on her back.

"I'm just, not comfortable with it" she told them.

"Maya, you have nothing to worry about. You had his baby!" said Farkle, munching on pieces of popcorn.

"Hey, there's not going to be enough left for the movie!" Riley told him, slapping his hand away from the bowl and taking it from him, earning an eye roll from Farkle.

Suddenly Riley and Farkle's faces froze on the screen, before a warning pooped up saying "connection lost"

Maya sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. She closed the lid on her laptop and laid back on the bed, with Talia on her chest. She kissed her head with a smile before drifting off into a deep sleep, holding her baby girl close.


	12. Colour Me Stunned

Maya stared into space as Lucas chatted to Emily. The family had arrived at Huck's grill after enduring a half hour ride that drove Maya insane. The kids were being especially irritating throwing their food around the minibus Lucas's parents hired.

Apparently Huck's is famous for it's steak. And It had Lucas Friar written all over it with the all you can eat buffet and chocolate fountain, there was even one of those bull riding simulators.

"Excuse me" said Mrs Friar, trying to catch the waiter's attention.

"Yes ma'am, how can I help you?" he asked.

"I booked a table for a party of twenty-one via the internet. Under the name Friar" she told her.

"Via the internet?" Maya laughed.

The waiter raised an eyebrow at all twenty-one family members, and nodded.

"Alright, i'll check your reservation" she told her, before wandering off.

The place smelt like delicious meats and fresh onions, something unfamiliar to Maya since she's never been to an actual restaurant, unless you count her mom's diner. Maya sighed as Lucas and Emily rambled on about the things they used to do when they were neighbours, it was starting to bore Maya.

Talia was sleeping in a baby carrier attached to Lucas's chest, her tiny pink sock covered feet hung from two leg holes in the carrier.

The waiter soon returned to the huge family with a smile on his face.

"Reservation for Friar. table six, the largest one" he said.

The waiter, who was dressed in a ridiculous cowboy outfit led the large group to a long table, the biggest table at the end of the restaurant. Maya took a seat and Lucas sat beside her, Emily on the other side of him. Lucas lifted Talia out of the plain black carrier and handed her to Maya as disturbed grunts escaped from the baby's lips. Maya grabbed a menu and scanned through it, her mouth began to flood with saliva at the sight of all the different dishes available.

They ordered their drinks and starters first and as they waited for their food to arrive; everyone munched on dipping breads. Maya began to realise that Lucas wasn't talking to her at all. Instead, his attention was on Emily. When Maya detected the foul scent coming from Talia's diaper she excused herself from the table and entered the baby changing area.

Maya took the diaper bag with her and pulled out her own changing mat, before placing it on the pull down changing table. Maya lowered Talia onto the mat and pulled out her phone, calling Riley as she tended to her daughter.

"Hey Maya, what's up?" Maya groaned when she heard Farkle on the other line.

"Give me Riley please" she said, scrunching up her nose at the smell coming from Talia's open diaper.

Maya kept her phone to her ear with a shrugged shoulder, as she multitasked.

"Sure" said Farkle, Maya could hear the phone being passed to Riley, and relief came over her when she heard her best friend's voice.

"Hey, Maya aren't you supposed to be having dinner with Lucas's family?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I had to change Talia" she replied. "And Lucas and Emily are literally driving me insane!"

"Are you sure you're not over reacting?" asked Riley, "Not even a little bit?"

"Riley. Lucas hasn't talked to me since we got here!" Maya said. "Ugh, I just wanna come home, I can't be doing with this!"

Maya angrily stuck down the tabs on Talia's fresh diaper before changing her into a lilac shirt and a matching ruffle skirt.

"Tell him how you're feeling, if you're really feeling that neglected" said Riley. Maya hated that word, she didn't want to seem like she needed attention twenty four seven.

"Ugh, come and get me Riley!" Maya groaned, throwing her head back.

"I can't, and you know that" she said. "What exactly do they talk about anyway?"

"Ooh, Lucas do you remember when I got stuck up that tree and you had to get me down? hahaha that was sooo funny" Maya mimicked Emily's bubbly voice.

Riley laughed. "You have to remember that Emily is one of Lucas's long lost friends, it's natural for him to have the need to catch up with her"

"I know, I know. Maybe I am being a little bitchy" Maya sighed.

"So are you going to give her a chance?" she asked her.

"I guess so" said Maya.

"Good, now give my beautiful little niece a kiss from me. I've gotta go now, I love you Maya" Riley told her, Maya smiled.

"I love you too Riley"

Riley hung up, and Maya scooped Talia off the table, before shoving the changing mat back in the diaper bag. She walked out of the changing area and approached the elongated table. She couldn't help but stop and listen to what they were gossiping about, and Maya didn't like it.

"You could've had a really nice girlfriend Lucas, look what you missed out on!" Mrs Friar said, referring to Emily.

"Mom, I have a really nice girlfriend, and it's Maya" Lucas said, getting highly defensive over Maya.

"She's a bad influence on you, you always used to tell me about all the bad things she used to do at school" Mrs Friar argued.

"Mom, Maya is the mother of your granddaughter wether you like it or not, and if you don't, then I don't want to be around somebody who judges people on what they hear!"

Maya is shocked, yet happy at the same time. The whole family were stunned and stared at the arguing mother and son.

"You have a lot of growing up to do, mom" Lucas said, he then bolted out of his seat, still wearing the baby carrier on his chest. Maya was frozen to the spot as he made his way towards her. he took Talia and placed her back in the carrier before swinging an arm around Maya's shoulders and leading her out of the restaurant.

"We'll get a cab back to the house" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry guys! the drama is FAR from over ;) I have a lot planned for Emily :D But rest assured, LUCAYA will always be in this story! LUCAYA FOREVER<strong>


	13. Broken Trust

**Hey guys, so to those of you asking wether there will be a thing between Maya, Lucas, and Emily. You guessed right! The following chapter is slightly dramatic so be prepared. Im so glad you guys are enjoying! :D**

**-Amy**

* * *

><p>Lucas ran his thumb along the soft skin on the back of Talia's hand. The whole family were out, all of them had gone to different places, differing from shopping malls to parks. Maya had gone out too, she needed to stock up on diapers. So, Lucas had the whole farm house to himself. He sat there in the armchair, still in his pyjamas as he fed Talia some pre-pumped breast milk from a bottle.<p>

"You know Talia, I think I'm getting the hang of this whole daddy thing, don't you think?" He asked her, The newly twelve day old baby let out a grunt in reply.

"I'm so glad your mommy and I kept you" he smiled, "you've changed us for the better"

Talia broke away from the bottle and began to cough. Lucas sat her up and placed the bib over her mouth as he gently rubbed her back. Talia spit up a little and Lucas wiped it from her mouth, chuckling. "Better out than in"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Lucas stood up and held Talia to his chest. He approached her swing and carefully lowered her down into it, before placing the blanket over her.

The knock came again. "I'm coming" he said, turning corners and walking along hallways until he reached the front door, when he pulled it open he was surprised to see... "Emily" he said.

"Hey Lucas, can we talk?" She asked, he nodded and ushered her inside. He lead her to the living room and they each took a seat on the couch.

"Listen. I was shocked about what you're mom said last night" she told him.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah me too" he replied, "I couldn't help getting over protective, I mean. I love Maya, she's the mother of my daughter, how could she say something like that?"

Emily cleared her throat, "Actually, that's what I've come to talk to you about"

"Alright" he replied, a little confused.

Emily took a deep breath, and glanced at Talia, who's little arms were moving against the seat of the swing. Emily sighed, Feeling a little guilty that she was going to attempt to break her parents apart, But she couldn't help her feelings.

"When I saw you again last week, the memories of our childhood came flooding back and I realised... I have feelings for you" she told him.

Lucas swallowed. "What?"

I know it's wrong, and I feel so bad about it" she told him.

Lucas was confused. No, he still thought of Emily as the small tomboy girl whom he used to hang out with when he was a kid, nothing else.

"Emily, this is crazy. I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way" he told her.

Emily nodded sadly, "I understand that"

"Good, because. Ugh this is stressing me out!" He said, "Can you just, leave please?"

"But I-" she beganI

"Just go!" He hissed.

Emily nodded, "Just, let me do one thing before I go"

Lucas didn't have enough time to react, his lips were against hers. And he was too shocked to move away. She kissed him passionately and he remained frozen, not engaging in the kiss. Then, the last thing Lucas wanted to hear could be heard.

"I'm back with the- Oh my god!"

Maya walked into the room with arms full of diapers, they dropped to the floor and Lucas broke away from Emily immediately. Tears filled Maya's eyes in disbelief.

"Maya, it's not what it looks like!" Said Lucas, approaching her.

"No! Get away from me" she yelled.

Maya couldn't believe what she had just seen, last night she decided to trust Emily and now she finds the father of her baby locking lips with her! She was right, she should never of trusted that girl. It made her sick to think she had held Talia before.

The baby didn't like all the yelling, and began to cry. Flailing her arms and legs as she lay in the swing. Maya took her baby from the swing and held her close, so her head was resting against Maya's shoulder. "Shhhh" Maya soothed her.

"Maya, please just hear me out" said Lucas, Growing angry with Emily.

"I can't believe you Lucas!" She yelled, before disappearing with the screaming baby.

Lucas placed his hands on his face and sighed. Emily cleared her throat, letting Lucas know that she was still here.

"Emily, get out" he said, resisting the urge to hit her. He'd never hit a girl, no real man would do that. But he'd never been so angry with Emily. Sure, they'd had those little fall outs over stupid things like who won their games of go fish or who claimed the last piece of pizza in the box, but nothing as severe as this.

"JUST GET OUT!" He yelled.

She did as instructed, but turned around just as she was exiting the living room.

"I'm sorry Lucas" she whispered.

This was unforgivable, she'd hurt Maya more than she'd hurt him.

* * *

><p>Maya walked slowly around the room with Talia in her arms, crying with her daughter. Usually, Talia is soothed when Maya does this but this time, it doesn't seem to be working.<p>

"Please, don't cry Talia" she pleaded, as hot tears almost burned her cheeks.

Maya gave up on attempting to soothe the baby, and placed her gently in the crib. She pushed the pacifier into Talia's mouth and finally, the crying stopped.

Maya sighed, and pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of her jeans. Right now, there was nobody she needed more than Riley. She let the phone ring for a while before she heard it being picked up.

"Maya, what's up?" Riley asked.

"I-I wanna come home Riley" Maya cried, trembling.

"Hey" said Riley, "Are you crying?"

"Yeah, I wanna come home so bad. I hate it here!" She said, her sadness turning to anger.

"Why!? What happened?" Asked Riley, knowing that something terrible must've happened to make Maya Hart cry.

"Lucas" she said, "I went out to get some extra diapers, I come back and what do I see? He's only sucking face with Emily!"

Riley gasped, "What!?" She thought he had so much more respect for Maya than that.

Maya broke down on the phone, and Riley's heart shattered just hearing the sobs wracking from her best friend's chest. "Do you know anything about your flight home?" Asked Riley.

"Nothing. They haven't called or anything" she said.

Riley sighed, "Maya, I am so sorry"

"It's not me that I'm worried about. It's Talia, what's going to happen now? Is she going to grow up without a father?"

"Maya, you're getting way too ahead of yourself here. Did you even let Lucas explain?" She asked her friend, who was best known for getting ahead of herself.

"Well, no I didn't let him" she told her.

"Then let him, I'm pretty sure Lucas wouldn't kiss another girl when he has you" she told her.

"You mean, You think it was the other way around?" Asked Maya, sniffling.

"It could be" said Riley, "You have this tendency to jump to conclusions, Maya" Riley informed her.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Maya?"

She sighed, "That's him now" .

"Let him explain" said Riley. "Call me later"

"Thanks Riley" Maya said, containing herself. Riley hung up and turned to Farkle whom she was on a picnic date with again.

"Was that Maya by any chance?" Asked Farkle, taking a grape.

"Yeah. She caught Lucas kissing his neighbour" Riley told him.

"Wow, you really are playing Dr Phil a lot these days"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry guys! But it had to be done, this story was in desperate need of some drama, but don't worry I will fix this!<strong>


	14. The Answer Is Blowing In The Wind

That night, Lucas was forced to sleep on the couch while Maya struggled to get Talia to sleep. Maya did her best to console her child, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Hey. It's okay" she whispered, bouncing the screaming baby in her arms. Talia had been crying for three hours straight and it was really taking its tole on Maya. Tears streamed down her face as she swayed back and fourth in an attempt to console her daughter.

She resorted to singing to Talia quietly as she repeatedly swayed with the baby in her arms.

This song was another one of her mom's songs.

Katy Hart used to travel a lot, she was a little bit of a hippy. And she used to busk in the streets singing classic songs by Bob Dylan and Joan Baez. And when Maya opened her mouth to sing, she sounded just like her mom.

_How many roads must a man walk down_

_Before you call him a man?_

_How many seas must a white dove sail_

_Before she sleeps in the sand?_

_Yes, how many times must the cannon balls fly_

_Before they're forever banned?_

_The answer my friend is blowin' in the wind_

_The answer is blowin' in the wind._

_Yes, how many years can a mountain exist_

_Before it's washed to the sea?_

_Yes, how many years can some people exist_

_Before they're allowed to be free?_

_Yes, how many times can a man turn his head_

_Pretending he just doesn't see?_

_The answer my friend is blowin' in the wind_

_The answer is blowin' in the wind._

_Yes, how many times must a man look up_

_Before he can really see the sky?_

_Yes, how many ears must one man have_

_Before he can hear people cry?_

_Yes, how many deaths will it take till he knows_

_That too many people have died?_

_The answer my friend is blowin' in the wind_

_The answer is blowin' in the wind._

"Talia, please stop crying" she pleaded. "Mommy is really tired"

The baby continued to wail, depriving Maya of her sleep. Then, the door opened with a loud creak, Causing the light from the hallway to spill into the room. Lucas had been listening to his crying daughter and his...well, he didn't know what he was to Maya right now.

"Maya?" He whispered, over Talia's distressed screams. "Are you alright?"

She looked at Lucas with tears in her eyes. "She won't stop crying. And I don't know why"

Lucas noticed the worry in her voice, and he slowly approached her. "Here, let me" he said.

Maya was so tired, she didn't hesitate to hand her screaming daughter to Lucas.

"Hey scrumptious" said Lucas, holding the baby to his chest.

"Go and get some rest Maya, I'll take care of her" he said.

Maya simply nodded. And without saying a word, she climbed back into bed and fell asleep instantly. Leaving Lucas to take care of Talia. He took the baby's pacifier and blanket, before carrying her downstairs. When he entered the living room he collapsed onto the couch again and placed Talia on his chest. He covered both himself and his daughter with a dark blue fleece blanket. And the second he gave her the pacifier, she stopped crying.

"What was that all about hey?" He asked her. "Mommy is fragile at the moment so you've gotta be a good girl for her"

Lucas twirled Talia's blondie-brown locks around his finger. He felt the pacifier in Talia's mouth moving against his chest. "I made mommy sad" he told her, "She won't believe me"

Several minutes later, both father and daughter were out like a light. The baby was huddled against his bare chest, his breathing moved her up and down.

* * *

><p>The next day came around quickly, and Maya decided to spend it with Jessica and her kids. They went to the mall with Damian, Rachel, and Talia. Maya picked up a new bottle steriliser since the other one broke. and Jessica bought her body weight in bath bombs and scented shower gels.<p>

Damian and Rachel managed to talk their mom into getting them some candy. Then Rachel ended up puking because she ate too much, so Jessica had to buy a change of clothes for her.

Kids who'd have them?

The mall was huge so they only had time to visit a quarter of the stores before stopping off at McDonald's for some lunch.

"Oh look, they're waving" Maya pointed out. Jessica turned around to see both of her children in a purple plastic tube with a circular window, Jessica and Maya waved back and both Damian and Rachel disappeared deeper into the play area.

"So" said Jessica, "What the hell is going on between you and Lucas?"

Maya placed a French fry in her mouth before replying, "I caught him kissing Emily"

Jessica choked on her diet Pepsi, "He what!?"

"I went out to get some more diapers, I came back to find him with Emily on the couch" Maya told her, sadly looking at the tiled floor.

"How...what...really?" She asked in disbelief.

Maya nodded, "Right now, I don't know what's happening to our relationship"

"Trust me, he's got some explaining to do when I get home, I can't believe he did that to you Maya! God, even after what he said about you at Huck's!" Said Jessica.

Maya was just a out to say something else when Talia began to stir in the stroller, screwing her face up and waking. Maya undid the straps that were buckling the baby in. She lifted her out and cradled her in an attempt to soothe her soft whimpers.

* * *

><p>Lucas was watching Mr Googly with his cousins Molly and Hudson when there was a knock at the door. Lucas sighed and stood up before heading out of the room.<p>

"Lucas, where are you going?" Asked Hudson, as he shared out his stickers with Molly.

"I'm just seeing who's at the door, I'll be back soon guys" said Lucas.

Hudson nodded and let Lucas leave.

When he saw a red headed silhouette through the distorted glass of the door, he knew exactly who it was. He pulled the door open to be met with none other than Emily Jackson.

"What do you want?" He spat.

"I want to talk" she told him, with a sigh.

"Don't you think you've done enough already!?" He growled, going to shut the door but Emily shoved her foot between stooping him from closing it.

"I want to apologise!" She told him, pushing the door open again.

"An apology doesn't fix my relationship with Maya!" He yelled. "She hates me now!"

"Lucas I-" he didn't let her finish, he slammed the door in her face.

Emily sighed, feeling the guilt bubbling up inside her. She shouldn't have done it, Lucas was happy with Maya and that's all she wanted for him, she had to push her feelings away and move on if she was ever going to be best friends with Lucas again. But first, she needed to fix the mess she'd created.

She needed to talk to Maya.


	15. To Forgive And Forget

**Hey! So today I'm giving you guys a double update :) because I'm feeling up to it :) you are welcome, anything for you guys! So, you can have chapter 15 and 16 in one update!**

* * *

><p>"Mom where's Lucas?" Asked Jessica. Placing handfuls shopping bags on the kitchen table.<p>

"In his room dear, maybe you could cheer him up? He's so miserable for whatever reason" she told her.

"Did you not hear about what happened?" Asked Jessica.

"No, what happened?" She asked, taking off her oven gloves and placing them on the side.

"Maya caught him kissing Emily!" Jessica said.

Mrs Friar didn't look shocked at all, in fact she had to stop the smile from growing on her face.

"Oh, really? It's not so bad" said Mrs Friar, calmly.

"Not so bad? Mom he kissed another girl! Are you forgetting Maya is the mother of your granddaughter?" She asked, appalled that her mother was actually happy about this.

"Yes, I know that dear. I just think Lucas and Emily were supposed to be together. I knew it was bad idea to send him away to live in New York, of course that was your father's idea. Lucas came back with a girlfriend who is an incredibly bad influence on him and a child at the age of seventeen also. I highly doubt Maya will stick around, then who will be left with the baby? Lucas of course!" she replied.

Jessica was speechless. "You know what mom? Fuck you"

Mrs Friar gasped, "Jessica Gwendolyn Friar, how dare you speak to your mother in such a way!"

"I've grown to really like Maya! She's an amazing mother, and she loves Lucas. You're just going to have to get used to it!" She spat.

Jessica didn't let her mom reply, she bolted upstairs in an attempt to find her brother, she was so angry with what her mom said about her friend that her face had turned red with rage. When she reached her brother's bedroom door she smashed her fist against it.

"Lucas! Open up I need to talk to you!" She yelled.

Lucas turned off the TV and climbed off the bed, he checked on Talia and luckily she was still sleeping. He yanked the door open to be met with his sister.

"Could you keep it down! There's a sleeping baby in here!" He hissed.

"Sorry, but I need to know what's going on!" She said, pushing past him and entering his room.

"Hey, you can't just waltz in here-" he began.

"I can do what I want, I'm the oldest" she broke in. "Now, Maya told me something at the mall and I was very shocked to hear it!"

"Jessica, I didn't kiss Emily" he said, "She was the one who kissed me!"

Jessica furrowed her brow.

"I tried to tell her, but she wasn't listening" he said, sadly.

Silence. Lucas stared at his sister who was giving him a menacing look.

"Lucas Friar! Are you an idiot!?" She screamed, taking a pillow off the bed and launching it at him.

"What?" Said Lucas, wincing when the pillow hit him in the face.

"If she doesn't listen, you make her listen!" She hissed, "if you really love her. Pin her down, tie her to a chair. It doesn't matter! You need to get through to her!"

And with that, Jessica left.

* * *

><p>"Emily! oh what a lovely surprise" said Mrs Friar when she saw Emily standing on the doorstep, the girl who she desperetly wished her son had gotten together with. "I'll go and get Lucas for you he's been so miserable lately, I'm sure you'd-"<p>

"Actually, I'm not here to see Lucas" she told her, "I'm here to see Maya"

Mrs Friar stared at Emily as if she'd grown two heads, "Oh, I'll go and get her for you"

Mrs Friar disappeared into the house to get Maya while Emily twirled her hair around her finger and rocked back and fourth on her heels. She took a deep breath, and told herself she could do this.

Maya appeared in front of Emily with a frustrated look on her face.

"You wanted to see me" said Maya, folding her arms across her chest.

"Look, I am so sorry about what I did. It wasn't Lucas's fault, I kissed him" she told her.

Maya sighed.

"I- can we talk outside?" She asked.

Maya stared at her for awhile before stepping out of the house and closing the door behind her.

"I don't know what came over me" she admitted, "I guess I was a little jealous of you"

Maya scoffed, "Jealous of me, really?"

"You're...pretty and you have a perfect daughter. But best of all you have Lucas, the most caring person i've ever met and you are so, so lucky to have him" she said.

Then, Maya was the one feeling guilty. Emily is right, Lucas is really caring, and he protects her in every way that he can, he'd never cheat on her like that. So why didn't she believe him in the first place? And Emily, wow she thought Emily was gorgeous, Maya felt really bad that she could just put herself down like that.

"You're right" she sighed, "God. You are so right, I should've believed him"

Emily smiled. "I believe we got off on the wrong foot"

Maya nodded "Yeah. I guess we did"

"So, what do you say, Starbucks isn't far from here" Emily smirked.

"You don't have to ask me twice, come on!" Said Maya

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed and onto chapter 16!.<strong>


	16. Look At Us Now

**Hey! i'm sorry this chapter is short but I just needed to fix lucaya right away haha I hope you enjoyed your double update!**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, alright that's great" said Lucas, holding his phone to his ear as he paced the living room. It was Dallas airport on the phone, Maya and Lucas's flight back to New York would take off tomorrow morning. He hung up and approached the swing containing Talia who's little eyes were scanning her surroundings.<p>

"Did you hear that scrumptious? we're going home tomorrow" he smiled.

Talia screwed her face up before letting out two adorable sneezes, ridding her small lungs of dust.

"Bless you" Lucas cooed.

"Lucas!"

Somebody was faintly shouting his name, but the house was empty and everyone had gone horse back riding since it was a Friar family tradition to ride every Friday or "Friarday" as Mr Friar calls it.

So, the only person who could be yelling his name would be Maya, and he was right. Maya burst into the living room and rushed towards him.

"I am so, so, sorry!" she cried.

"Oof!" Lucas grunted, when Maya pounced on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and almost cutting off the blood supply to his neck as she hugged him tightly.

"I should've believed you, i'm a stupid idiot!" she said, burying her face in his chest. "I realise now that i've been taking you for granted! if I was to get pregnant by any other guy they wouldn't have stuck by me like you have, Emily made me see so much sense"

Lucas smiled, overwhelmed with happiness that his girlfriend was forgiving him. Lucas placed her back on the floor and leaned in to kiss her hard on the lips. Oh how he'd missed the feeling of her warm lips against his. Both hands rested against Maya's hips as they made out hungrily in the middle of the living room.

"I love you Maya" he told her, in-between kisses.

"I love you too" she smiled.

Maya pouted when they broke away breathlessly. "As much as i'd love to kiss you senseless. I have great news that I've gotta tell you" he smirked.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, with both arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I just got off the phone with Dallas Airlines, our flight leaves tomorrow morning, we finally get to go home!" he grinned.

"Oh my god, finally!" she gasped in relief.

Lucas clung to Maya and they stayed wrapped in each other's arms in silence for several minutes, savouring the alone time they were getting together.

"Lucas?" asked Maya, softly.

"Mm hm" he replied, as he stroked his girlfriend's light blonde hair.

"I'm so glad we decided to keep Talia, she's ours forever now" Maya smiled.

"I know" he said, "You've come such a long way! from that terrified, broken girl to the most amazing mother" he smiled.

Maya sighed, remembering a time when she was struggling to come to terms with her pregnancy. She was finding it hard to love the baby that was growing inside her, she didn't want to keep Talia, but seeing Lucas so happy about the fact he was going to be father stopped her from telling him she wasn't ready for a baby. She told him eventually, but it was a little too late for she was around eight months pregnant at the time. Lucas got incredibly mad, screaming at her for not telling him sooner. Maya promised she would try to love the baby, she guessed she was finding it hard because of her own childhood experiences, her mom didn't show much love towards her and it affected Maya deeply. But when she held Talia in her arms for the first time, she knew that she loved her unconditionally.

Maya remembered when she tried so desperately hard to love her child, she used to sing to her baby bump a lot and she always talked to Talia whenever she was having a rough day, and the baby would give her a few reassuring kicks.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Maya angrily threw her backpack to the floor and waddled over to the couch, it was impossible to get comfortable when you had a stomach the size of a bowling ball. Tears stained Maya's cheeks as she was still hurting from the comments a few nasty popular girls made about her weight. She sobbed into a pillow with nobody to comfort her since Lucas was working late and Riley had cheerleading practice. She felt two light kicks and her attention was turned towards her bump.

"I'm okay, mommy's just having a rough day" she said, placing a hand on her bulging stomach. "You're getting bigger and people are starting to notice"

Maya then felt some flutters, as if there were little guppies swimming around in her uterus.

"It's not you're fault, girls can be really horrible sometimes" she sighed, "If you're a boy, never get involved with them. And if you're a girl please, if they say something hurtful to you, don't just stand there like a wuss, you've gotta fight back"

Tears filled Maya's eyes, "Hopefully you'll be more like your daddy, a tough cookie" a tearful smile grew on her face, "You're going to love your daddy, he will love you so much, something that I just can't do and i'm so sorry"

Maya broke down into uncontrollable sobs. She wanted to love her baby so much, but she couldn't feel anything.

Only numbness

* * *

><p><strong>End of flashback<strong>

"Yeah, a lot has changed since then huh" said Maya.

"It has. And i'm so proud of you" he told her.

Maya broke the embrace and walked slowly towards the baby swing Talia was laying in, she smiled widely at her baby as she gently lifted her out. she held her to her chest and supported her head with her hand, bringing her over to Lucas. Maya kissed her daughter's head and handed her to Lucas, he cradled her and Maya took her small hand, placing multiple kisses to it.

"Would you just look at us now" said Lucas, as the couple smiled down at their baby girl.


	17. Leaving Dallas

**Hey guys! Pfft, you really thought it would end there!? Of course not! I didn't update for a while because my family came down from Herefordshire for the weekend So I haven't seen them in a while. Anyways, I can tell you there IS going to be a sequel :) so that is something to look forward to. Lets get on with the show.**

* * *

><p>"Have a safe journey back, you guys" said Jessica, as she gave Maya and Lucas a tight squeeze.<p>

"Ha, that's if Lucas doesn't decide to spray himself in the face with perfume again" Maya sniggered, remembering that day in the airport.

Lucas laughed, "Hey!"

Jessica crouched down so as she was level with the carseat containing a half-asleep Talia. Since it was early in the morning and Talia Friar is definitely not an early bird, more of a night owl she remained with her eyes half open.

"Be a good girl for your mommy and daddy Talia" Jessica cooed, gently stroking the baby's soft cheek, "Kids! Come over here and say goodbye"

Then, all seven children of the Friar household rushed over in their pyjamas and slippers with smiles on their faces. Rachel, Damian, Molly, Hudson, Charlie, Taylor, and Piper were crowded around Maya and Lucas saying goodbye to each of them. Everybody was there, except Lucas's mom, and he noticed.

"Jess, where is mom?" Asked Lucas.

"Ugh. Forget about her, she doesn't care" she told him, "She's out with Emily"

Lucas sighed, "I should've known"

"Hurry up and get in that cab for god's sake, you'll miss your flight!" Said Jessica.

Lucas saluted his sister, "Yes ma'am"

He picked up Talia's carseat and securely fixated it onto the seat, before buckling her in. He then took Maya's hand and led her to the other side of the car, he let her climb in before him and giving his sister one last wave, he got in after her. Lucas smirked when Maya placed her head against his shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked. Maya mumbled something under her breath in reply, Lucas took it as a yes.

"I can't wait to get home" she told him, through a yawn.

"Go to sleep if you want to Maya" he whispered.

"I'll take you up on that offer" she said, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey there scrumptious" said Lucas as he unbuckled Talia from her carseat. "Are you hungry?"<p>

Talia grunted when Lucas lifted her out of the carseat that fixed onto a stroller frame. Maya handed him a bottle of milk as he cradled his daughter.

"I warmed it up in the cafe over there" she told him, pointing to a small coffee shop within Dallas airport. Talia is breastfed when in privacy, and bottle fed with pre-pumped milk in public.

Lucas held the bottle to the baby's lips and she gladly took it.

"She looks so much like you Lucas" Maya smiled, as the couple watched their baby feeding.

"Except for the blonde hair. That's your doing" Lucas replied.

"It's not blonde, it's more of a very light brown" Maya told him, as she ran her fingers through her baby's soft hair. Lucas pressed a kiss to his daughter's head.

"I can't kiss her enough" Lucas said, staring at his perfect little girl.

"Hold the bottle higher Lucas, otherwise she'll get gas" Maya said, lifting the bottle higher in his hand.

"Sorry mommy" Lucas smiled, turning to kiss Maya's forehead.

"Yeah" she said, "So you should be"

Talia's bright blue/green eyes were gazing up at her parents.

"Hello"

A small voice caused Maya and Lucas to see a little girl with olive coloured skin and her hair in two long braids, she looked around five or six.

"Oh, hello" Maya smiled at her.

"What's your baby called?" The girl asked curiously. Dried chocolate was covering the outer limits of her mouth, making her appear even cuter.

"Her name is Talia, what's yours sweetie?" Maya asked.

"Caitlin" she told her, with another bite of her chocolate lollipop.

"Oh, that's a pretty name" Maya replied.

"Caitlin!" Yelled a voice.

"I'm sorry was she bothering you?" Asked a woman, who resembled the little girl.

"No, not at all" said Lucas.

"Don't wander off like that!" The woman told the little girl.

And without another word, the girl and her mom walked off into a nearby crowd of people.

* * *

><p>"Maya!"<p>

The face of Riley Matthews appeared on the screen of Maya's phone.

"Hey Riles, there's only two more hours until we land in New York" Maya told her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let me see my niece" Riley said, causing her best friend to roll her eyes.

Maya pointed the camera on her sleeping boyfriend, who had the baby on his chest.

"Awh, I think I'm gonna cry" Riley grinned, unable to bare the adorable sight.

"Please don't. You'll wake her and that's the last thing we need, she's been crying or the first two hours and not many people were pleased about it" Maya told her.

Riley laughed, "Have you considered coming back to school lately?"

Maya sighed, "Yeah, my mom talked to the principal. I have to start next month"

"Your mom? Has she even seen Talia yet?" Asked Riley.

"No, she's more interested in her boyfriend than her granddaughter" Maya explained.

Riley was shocked,"I'll talk to her"

"No Riles, just leave it. If she wants to see Talia she'll come visit" Maya told her.

"But-" she began.

"No buts Riley, I mean it"

"Alright" Riley sighed.

Riley's attention was turned towards her ten year old brother Auggie who entered Riley's bedroom.

"Uhm, are you lost?" Riley asked her brother.

Auggie looked in Riley's direction and noticed Maya's face on her computer screen.

"Ooh! You're talking to Maya, hey Maya" said Auggie.

"Hey Auggie" Maya replied.

"Don't you have homework to get done?" Riley asked her brother.

"I do, but I choose not to" he told her.

"That's my boy!" Maya squealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it seemed rushed! I just NEED to get them home.<strong>


	18. Home Sweet Home

Maya dragged her suitcase across the floor and left it next to the front door, she made a beeline for the couch and immeadietly collapsed onto it with a sigh. Lucas followed her into the apartment, carrying his sleeping daughter.

"I'll go put her in the crib" said Lucas, Maya replied with a nod.

Lucas made his way upstairs, stepping over the floorboards that were likely to creak and wake the baby. He brought her to her bedroom and lowered her into the light brown crib.

"There we go" he whispered. Talia stirred. Noticing the change of position, she moved her little hand up so it was resting against her cheek. Lucas covered her with a pink blanket and leaned down to kiss her head lightly.

"Sweet dreams scrumptious" he whispered.

Lucas made sure the baby monitor sitting on Talia's changing table was turned on, and he exited her room leaving the door ajar. he went back downstairs and entered the living room. Maya was looking for daycare options as she goes back to school next month.

"What do you think of Daisy chains?" she asked Lucas.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he placed himself beside Maya, "Uhm, they're very pretty"

"I don't mean that you idiot" she said.

"Then could you be more specific?" he asked, draping his arm around her slender shoulders.

"It's a daycare centre, apparently the best in New York" said Maya, showing her boyfriend the pictures of the centre.

"Well, we need the best for our little girl and it does look pretty cute" said Lucas, noticing the playground and the many smiling children.

"So, is this the one we're gonna send Talia to next month?" she asked Lucas.

"Yeah it's perfect" Lucas told her.

Maya sighed, and closed the lid of her laptop, saddened to leave her daughter in a daycare centre.

"What's the matter?" Lucas asked her.

"I just don't like the thought of leaving her there for six hours everyday" she told him.

Lucas kissed Maya's cheek, "She'll be fine, besides there isn't long until graduation"

A buzz filled the room followed by the voice of Riley Matthews

"it's me"

Maya groaned lazily, and hesitantly pulled herself off the couch to press the door button before returning to her original space.

"Hey!" Riley squealed, entering the apartment with a grin on her face.

"Hey Riles" Maya smiled.

"Where's Talia?" Riley questioned.

"Sleeping" Maya told her, "She could've done that on the plane but no, she decided to scream for most of the journey"

"Bummer" she laughed, "So, can I spend the night?" asked Riley.

"Sure" Maya answered.

"Yay! sleepover" Riley giggled.

"Right, I promised i'd help Farkle with a project" said Lucas, kissing Maya's head and heading to the coat rack.

"I'll see you guys later" Lucas said, throwing on a leather jacket and exiting the apartment.

Riley took Lucas's place beside Maya, "So. I saw something on Pintrest the other night that i've been dying to tell you about and we have to do it with Talia"

"Oh god you and your Pintrest obsession" she groaned, "What is it?"

Riley didn't respond, she just stayed sitting beside her with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

><p>"I have a bad feeling about this" said Maya, who was holding the baby in her arms.<p>

"Oh come on. It'll be amazing looking back on this when she's older" Riley told her, as she dipped the brush in the bowl filled with pink paint.

"It better come off or you'll be in trouble Riley Matthews" said Maya.

"It will come off, now hold out her hand"

Maya gave Riley Talia's hand and she flinched when she felt the brush touch her skin. Riley painted every inch of Talia's hand being sure that she wasn't missing a spot.

"Now, i'll just press her hand against the plate like this"

Riley put the baby's hand on the ceramic plate and gently pushed down, when she took her hand off it had left a perfect pink hand print against the plate.

"See, isn't it adorable?!" Riley said.

"It's cute, i'll give you that one" Maya replied.

Riley went ahead and did the same with Talia's foot, she even painted on her name and date of birth.

"My aunt can glaze it, she has a pottery studio here in New York" Riley told her.

The fun part was over with, and now the hard part was getting the paint to actually come off the baby's hand. Both girls battled with the two week old baby as they held her hand under the lukewarm water that was running out of the tap. Talia was crying unsure of the unfamiliar sensation.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Maya yelled, over her baby's screams.

After another several minutes Maya and Riley finally managed to scrub off the paint and calm the baby down by placing her in the swing. the girls cleaned up their mess before raiding the drawers in an attempt to find a good movie to watch. But Lucas and Maya's movie taste were mostly horror films such as Teeth, Saw, and The Human Centipede which Riley couldn't stand.

"Ooh! you have The Vow, lets watch that" said Riley, holding up the movie.

"I've never seen it before, it was on sale so I figured i'd get it" said Maya.

"Oh my god, my best friend hasn't lived, come on we need to get this movie on stat!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know nothing exciting is happening at the moment hence why this is a little short, but things WILL pick up in the next chapter :) We still have yet to see how Maya gets on when she goes back to school :) i'm gonna make the upcoming chapters longer by the way x<strong>

**-Amy**


	19. Babysitting

**A little hint of Filey in this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"Lucas, I really don't know about this" said Maya.<p>

Maya paced their bedroom cradling a one month old Talia who was happy just staring at the objects in Maya and Lucas's bedroom.

"She'll be fine, besides this will be good for her when she starts daycare, she needs to be away from us sometime" Lucas told her as he rubbed some cologne onto his neck.

Maya and Lucas haven't been on a date in months, and were in serious need of some alone time so Riley and Farkle were going to watch Talia while they went out for dinner.

Upon finishing getting ready for dinner, Lucas walks out of the bathroom and enters the bedroom where he cups Maya's face and presses a gentle kiss to her lips in an attempt to calm her down. He the looked down at Talia and held out his arms "Come here scrumptious" he said, Maya passed the baby over to him and sighed.

"They should be here soon" said Lucas, bouncing Talia gently in his arms.

As if on cue the doorbell rings and Maya walks out of the bedroom with Lucas in tow, as expected Riley and Farkle have wide smiles on their faces when she opens the door.

"Hey!" said Riley. Maya ushered the couple inside and directs them to sit down on the couch.

"Okay, heres what you do" Maya started, Alright, so it's six forty-five right now. At eight, you'll feed her some milk, which I already made and set on the counter for you. When she's finished eating, you put her to sleep. You'll need to rock her for a while maybe even sing a little, and make sure she has her pacifier and her blanket before you put her down—Otherwise prepare to have a fussy baby on you're hands. There's a baby monitor on the coffee table right in front of you; just listen for her cries once you put her down. We should be back by eleven."

"Alright" said Farkle.

"You better be taking this in" Maya told him.

"Relax" Farkle replied, "How hard can it be?"

Maya laughs and turns to Lucas, "Is he being serious?"

"I think he is" Lucas replied.

"Give him the baby, we'll see how hard it can be" Maya told her boyfriend.

Lucas smirked and handed Talia to Farkle who awkwardly held her in his arms. Then, Talia's whimpers turned to shrill cries.

"Uhm, she's crying. What do I do?" Farkle asked, panicked.

Riley laughed and took Talia off him, she held her to her chest and rubbed the baby's back repetitively.

"You guys go and have fun, we've got this" said Riley, she looked at Farkle then said, "Well, i've got this anyways"

"Alright, but if she cries call us!" Maya said.

"Babies cry all the time Maya. i'm sure Riley and Farkle will be able to manage just fine" Lucas told her.

"But-"

"No buts, come on Maya we're going to dinner"

With that, Lucas grabbed Maya's wrist and led her out of the apartment, leaving Riley and Farkle with their daughter.

**Text conversation**

Maya: Is she alright? x

Riley: She's fine, she's watching the lion king with me and Farkle :) xx

—

"Are you just going to stare at your phone the whole night?" Lucas asked, bringing Maya out of her thoughts.

"Huh, oh sorry i'm just checking on Talia" she told him.

"For the fifth time" he said.

"I'm leaving her alone for the first time Lucas, i'm allowed to be worried" she said.

"I know you miss the baby, but just try to relax, this is supposed to be a fun night out" he told her.

"I know, you're right" she sighed "But let me just call one more time"

Lucas snatched Maya's phone out of her hand, "Hey!"

"It's for your own good Maya!" he told her, placing it in his pocket.

"I just need to call one more time Lucas!" she pleaded.

"No, you've called them enough times, Talia is fine!"

"Lucas just give me the phone, people are staring!" Maya demanded, noticing the people from other tables gawping at them.

"I wonder why!" he replied, moving the phone out of Maya's reaching hand.

"Fine. Have it your way but after dinner, I'm calling!" she told him, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Okay, that's fine" Lucas said.

Maya noticed the grin on his face, "What?"

"You're an amazing mother Maya" he said.

Maya nodded, pretending it was something that she already knew.

"Seriously, the way you talk to her and the way you interact with her, it's just mesmerising" he said.

"Don't be corny Lucas" she told him.

"Sorry" he chuckled, he then reached across the table to hold both of her hands.

"I love you" he told her with a smile.

"I love you too" she replied, with a smirk and a head tilt.

Lucas leaned forwards and their lips met, when they broke away after a few seconds the waiter had arrived with their food.

"Yay food" she grinned.

* * *

><p>"How do we get her to stop!?" asked Farkle, as he watched Riley rock the baby back and fourth in her arms.<p>

"I don't know! we've fed her, burped her what more could she want?" Riley said, over Talia's distressed screams.

"Should we call Maya?" asked Farkle.

"No! we're not interrupting their night. Apparently she likes to be sung to sleep" said Riley.

"You know I can't sing, i'll probably make it worse!" Farkle said.

"I'll do it!" she told him, "What should I sing?"

"I don't know, what songs do babies like?" he asked.

"Ooh, when I was little I used to like Mary quite contrary!" Riley replied.

"Well hurry up, she's giving me a headache!" he whined, he really didn't know how Lucas could do this all day.

"Shhh Talia. Aunt Riley's going to sing for you now" Riley cooed, "Here goes"

Riley cleared her throat before opening her mouth to sing.

_Mary, Mary, quite contrary  
>How does your garden grow?<em>

_Riley's voice is slow and soothing, and it caused Talia to stop crying and stare up at Riley._

_With silver bells,  
>And cockle shells,<br>And pretty maids all in a row._

Soon enough, the baby's eyelids grow heavier, and her breathing evens out.

_Mary, Mary, quite contrary  
>How does your garden grow?<br>With silver bells,  
>And cockle shells,<br>And pretty maids all in a row._

_Farkle is astonished, he didn't know Riley was that good with kids. Riley lowered Talia into her crib and covered her with the blanket, she gently slid her pacifier into her mouth. Both Farkle and Riley stared at the sleeping one-month old, Riley was smiling with happiness and Farkle was smiling with relief._

_"__Don't you think it's amazing Farkle?" asked Riley, as she watched Talia's chest rise and fall._

_"__What's amazing?" Farkle asked._

_"__Talia" she said, "She's half Maya and half Lucas, they created this little girl in front of us__"_

_"__Well, if you put it that way then yeah it is impressive" Farkle smiled._

_"__I never pictured Maya as a mommy" said Riley, "She's so good with her__"_

_"__I suppose you have to have the patience" said Farkle._

"Farkle?" Riley asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"Yeah Riles" he answered.

"Do you think, maybe one day we could have a baby of our own?" she questioned.

Farkle almost choked on his breath, he hoped she didn't mean anytime soon.

"Maybe, but not until we're ready" he told her.

"I know that Farkle, I mean when we're a little older" she said.

"That'd be really great" Farkle said, faking a smile. Farkle wasn't really planning on having kids since he wasn't that good with them, but he couldn't upset Riley.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed see you next chapter! :D<strong>


	20. When Tragedy Strikes

**Hey guys. I'm sorry it's been awhile since I updated but you guys will forgive me because I have some drama in store for you :-) I hope you don't hate me for taking so long buts seriously, who could hate me? :) I'm a puppy.**

* * *

><p>Finally, the day had arrived for Maya and Lucas to head back to school. Maya, Lucas, and Talia were on their way to drop off the baby at the daycare centre. Lucas turned on the radio upon hearing his favourite song, when Talia began to cry.<p>

"I'll get her" Maya told him, quickly unbuckling her seatbelt and reaching back to put the pacifier in her daughter's mouth.

Just as Maya got the baby to stop crying, the car jolted and Lucas slammed on the brakes, hearing car horns.

At the sound of the commotion, Maya turned herself back around to look out of her passenger seat mirror. She felt Lucas's arm push against her, and she watched the truck coming full speed towards her side of the car.

"Maya!"

* * *

><p>"Sir? Sir, wake up!"<p>

The nervous girl carefully shook Lucas's limp body after unbuckling his seat belt. When his eyes fluttered open, vertigo took over and his body was so numb that he could barely feel the tingling.

"Sir?"

At the sound of the anxious voice, he slowly directed his eyes to the location of its origin. "My name is Rebecca and I'm going to help you the best I can. You were in an accident… It wasn't your fault. I saw it happen and I've called the ambulances… We're going to get you out of here, okay?"

Lucas only caught bits and pieces of her words, and it wasn't long before he began to panic. "My… Where… I need…" He couldn't formulate the words he needed to say as he begged himself to force it out. "Maya," he breathes. "Talia"

"Um," Rebecca says nervously, "is one of those people… the girl laying on your lap?"

Lucas is confused for a second as he realizes he hasn't looked at the situation around him. The first thing he sees is blood. All over his arms and chest and the seats… and then his eyes land on his lap, where Rebecca was staring. In his daze, he hasn't been able to feel the deadweight of a body on him. He swallows hard as he begins to choke at the sight of it.

Her body is bent awkwardly in a way that indicates she was forced into the position. Her feet are still in the passenger seat area, but her body twists over the middle onto Lucas. Everything from her hair to her clothes are stained with blood, and he can't tell whether or not she's breathing.

"Did you…" he trails off.

"I tried to wake her, but she… didn't respond," Rebecca answered.

Lucas's mind was going crazy, but he has to move on to where his daughter is. As much as he wants to turn around to make sure the car seat is still there and Talia is perfectly fine, he knows both that he can't move in his position and also that he doesn't hear crying.

"My daughter," he says, looking back up at Rebecca. "she—"

"The baby?"

Lucas swallowed hard and tried to nod his head.

"My boyfriend is with her right now back at our car over there," she says, gesturing to an area Lucas can't turn to see. "We… can't get her to stop crying… but I think she's okay."

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief, but he remembered that he's still got a lot of hell to get through. "Did you call 911?" He asks, obviously not remembering Rebecca's earlier words.

"Yes, they should be here soon. I think—"

Rebecca is interrupted by a whirlwind of sirens that comes rushing to the scene, and her attention is immediately taken by the police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks that come rushing to the scene. It's a hell of a panic as men and women jump out of the vehicles and try to assist with the situation. Within minutes, they are able to tell that the driver in the white truck had run a red light and t-boned Lucas's Lexus on the passenger's seat side. The incident had caused a car pile-up as vehicles on all sides of the four-way intersection had braked and swerved to try to avoid hitting others.

Within seconds, several paramedics arrive at the car and begin breaking open the doors to get Lucas and Maya out. "Maya" he breathes, motioning towards her. "Please help her."

"Just try to keep calm, sir," one of the men assures him. "We're going to do everything we can." On their count of three, several of the paramedics—on either sides of the car—lift Maya's limp body up and over Lucas to get her out of the car. "Can you move?" He asks Lucas.

"I'm not sure… My legs feel numb, but I think… if I can get out…"

"Okay," he says, and helps the eighteen-year-old out of the car. As he stands up, he searches for Rebecca and sees her talking to a police officer. "I need to find my… my daughter. She's only one month old and she was in the back seat."

"We've already got EMT over to her, thanks to the girl that was helping you earlier."

"Rebecca" Lucas says.

"Yes, her. Let's focus on you. How do you feel? Can you stand?"

"I'm fine," he lies. He tries to see straight as the world around him looks completely lopsided. "I need to be with my girlfriend please," he begs.

"We really need to get you cleaned up fir—"

"Sir, please," Lucas pleaded, as he grabbed the man's arm, partially for emphasis and partially for balance. "I need to be with her."

"They took her on a gurney… she's already on her way to the hospital."

"I need to go," he says nervously, looking around desperately as he hopes it's all just a terrible nightmare. "This can't be real," he thinks to himself. "I've just got to wake up… I've just gotta wake up…"

"Woah," the paramedic says, looking down at Lucas's right arm. "What happened here? Did you… whip your arm in front of something? It looks like you're going to need some stitches in this. Come on, let's get you into an ambulance."

"No, no. My daughter," Lucas reminds him, stopping in his tracks. "I need to find my daughter."

"Right. I think they took her over here," he says, helping Lucas walk over to the EMT area. Even before they arrive, Lucas can hear the baby screaming.

"Oh my god," he breathes as he quickens his pace. When they get to the scene, the medics have Talia on a little gurney and seem to be doing tests on her to check her eyesight, hearing, and other sorts of things.

"Sir, this is a closed—"

"She's my daughter," Lucas interrupts as he tears his way past the man to get to Talia. "Can I hold her?"

"Unfortunately we can't let you do that right now, sir," he answers. "If you want the best for your daughter, you've gotta let us check her out and make sure she's alright. We'll certainly meet you at the hospital, though, and we'd be happy to let you take her once both you and her have been taken care of. You can definitely help us out by giving us some information, though. Feel up to that?"

Lucas, completely overwhelmed, and simply nodded his head a couple of times and tried to ignore the intense pain and nausea he was feeling.

"Her name, age, normal physical description, and any allergies or medical conditions would be helpful."

"Her name is Talia Erica Friar," he says nervously. "She's one month old and she has blonde hair and a combination of blue and green eyes. She doesn't have any medical history…she's just a baby…" he says as he trails off in disbelief. "She's just one month old" Upon finishing his sentence, Lucas's body can't take the stress or pain, and he passes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Wait until next chapter to find out if Maya and baby Talia are alright :) I love you guys!<br>**

**-Amy Xx**


	21. Darling, Everything's On Fire

"Lucas… hey man, can you hear me?"

The voice rang in Lucas's head as the first sign of familiarity he'd felt in several hours. As his eyes fluttered open, his vision is a little cloudy at first and he has to blink a few times. The same repetitive beeping is being emitted from a nearby machine that he realizes is monitoring his heartbeat, and he can see that he's in the room of a hospital. His throat is burning from dehydration, and his entire body feels weaker than it ever has. As his eyes refocus, he can see that Farkle is sitting in front of him.

He opens his lips to speak, but discovers that he can't make any noise. "Water," he mouths quietly, in a groggy whisper alerting his friend to hand him the cup from the nearby table.

"Drink up," Farkle encourages, nervous about the questions Lucas may ask. All in all, he has little good news to share with his friend.

As Lucas sips on the water, he starts to come to his senses and new thoughts spring to his mind. "Maya…" he says, this time with a true—but weak—voice. He looks at Farkle with clear worried eyes. "Where are they?"

Farkle takes a deep breath and bites his tongue as he braces himself for what he has to tell Lucas. In the moment, he panics as he tries to hide his fear. "Maybe I should just get the doc—"

"Farkle," Lucas pleaded, ignoring the stinging sensation in his arms that he found were covered in stitches "please."

At the sound of his request, Farkle sighs and leans forward in his chair. "Talia's alright, they're pretty sure. She's in the ICU right now and they're just running some tests on her"

While Lucas is relieved to hear about the likely safety and of his baby, he can't help but wonder why Farkle is being so slow to mention Maya. As much as he loves Talia, he needs Maya more than anything or anyone in the world; he can't imagine a life without her. "And M-Maya?" He asks faintly, voicing his obvious discomfort with his lack of knowledge.

"Lucas" Andre starts, carefully choosing his words, "Maya is- she hasn't… woken up yet from the accident."

Tears sting Lucas's eyes as he tried to comprehend what he's being told. Maya, the center of his world, the love of his life, and the mother of his child, is currently relying on a machine to keep her alive. It's unfathomable, and he has to consciously stop himself from panicking. "Is she going to?"

Farkle looks uncomfortable and nervous about the question, as he doesn't want to give Lucas false hope. "I don't know," he says admits. "I should really just get the doctor… He knows more than I do, and he should know that you're awake anyways…" With that, he follows up his words by rising from his seat and beginning to walk out the door. "Oh," he says, turning back around to face Lucas, "I'm really glad you woke up, man. You had me… You had all of us worried sick." He watches as Lucas makes no emotion in his devastated state. "I'll be right back," he assures, and exits the room quietly.

Within minutes, Dr. Collins—the head of Trauma at Westview Medical Center— enters the hospital room, with Farkle trailing behind him. "Greetings, Mr Friar," he says in a quiet and respectful voice. "I'm happy to see that you're awake, and I just want to inform you that your tests are back and we're expecting you to make a full recovery. You've got some bad bruises on your bones, but nothing that requires surgery or rehabilitation of any kind. Are you feeling a tolerable amount of pain at the moment?"

Lucas nods his head to answer, only wanting to ask about Maya's condition.

"I've got nurses on the way to inject you with some strong painkillers, but you should know that you won't be removed completely of the pain. Your body has undergone a huge amount of shock and it'll be a couple of weeks before you're feeling like yourself again." Dr. Collins pauses as he looks at Lucas and smiles politely. "You're lucky," he says, looking back "to have such supportive friends"

"I need to know about my girlfriend," he responds, swallowing hard. "Maya Hart… she was in the car with me." He stares at the doctor as he awaits his answer, ready to refuse anything but an honest report.

Dr. Collins sighs as if he's preparing to give bad news, and Lucas can feel strong nausea. "Mr Friar… Miss Hart is in a very critical condition at the moment. The driver who caused the accident hit your vehicle directly on the passenger's side, and your Miss Hart's safety was greatly compromised by the fact that she wasn't wearing a seatbelt. I—"

"She was taking care of our daughter," Lucas interrupts, defending Maya. "Our child was crying in the back seat, so she quickly unbuckled for a second to give her the pacifier and make sure she was okay…" he explains the situation more for the purpose of trying to remember what happened rather than to relay the event back to Dr. Collins. "She had only been unbuckled for a few seconds when I saw the truck… Oh, God… Oh, God."

"Try to relax. It's—"

"Relax?" Lucas whimpers. "How could I relax? Would you be able to relax if you were me?"

"I understand, but—"

"You don't. You don't understand," he protests.

"Please just let me explain," Dr. Collins says. "I know that this is hard. We're in a very difficult, shaky situation. I need you to understand that we are doing everything we can to take care of Miss Hart. Unfortunately, though, we have no predictions about whether or not she will… wake up. It's always a possibility that she could stay comatose, and it's also possible that she will wake up"

Lucas wouldn't have the energy or motivation to formulate words, but he knew he had to move on to ask about his child. "My daughter, Talia… She's here?"

"Ah, yes, the good news," Dr. Collins says with a hint of a smile on his face. "Your daughter is doing well. We have the best intensive care unit in the country here at Westview, and our attendings over in OB-GYN have reported well on Talia. All of her tests have come back clear, and besides some minor bruising, she's perfectly fine.".

Lucas is overwhelmingly relieved at the fact that she's okay. "Is anyone… with her?" He asks as he slowly looks back and forth between Farkle and Dr. Collins. "And Maya? I need to go see her…" he says weakly, trailing off.

"Mrs Matthews is in the ICU with Talia. As for Maya, Riley hasn't left her side for a second since we got to the hospital about forty-five minutes ago. Smackle is at school making sure all of your teachers know about the accident," Farkle summarizes. Knowing that his friends had taken it upon themselves to ensure that the couple and their daughter were being watched over is relieving to Lucas, and it's obvious in his facial expression.

"Thanks, man. You have no idea…how good that is to hear. But, Maya…" Lucas says, looking back to the doctor. "I have to be with her. Please," he requests.

Dr. Collins glances at the eighteen-year-old with a sympathetic look, but he only has words that he knows the young father doesn't want to hear. "I'm sorry, but that's not going to be possible right now. You're extremely weak, and—"

"Doctor?" Lucas interrupts, "are you married? Or, at least, in a committed relationship?"

The physician nods his head several times, not exactly sure where his patient is headed with his point. "Yes. Yes, my wife and I have been married for eleven years."

"And how would you feel if she was here in this hospital, hooked up to a machine? If you weren't sure if you'd ever get to hear her voice again? Or look into her beautiful eyes?" Lucas almost chokes as his voice quivers towards the end of his questions. "How would you feel if you were in my situation? And then you're told you can't see her? That you can't hold her hand or… or just be with her?"

Dr. Collins is startled, and obviously emotionally affected, by Lucas's series of questions. He looks down for a brief second and then looks back up at Lucas. After he nods his head a little, he turns to Farkle. "Would you be willing to stay by his side for the entirety of his absence from his hospital bed?"

Farkle nods. "Of course," he answers.

"Alright, then. Mr Friar, we'll put you in a wheelchair and Mr Minkus will roll you and your portable fluid bag over to Miss Hart's room. There's one string attached, though. You can only stay for a maximum of an hour before you need to be back here, resting. Do we have a deal?"

Lucas's face immediately lights up at the Doctor's words, and he answers "Yes" as quickly as he can. After just ten minutes, Lucas and Farkle are on their way to the room in which Maya is lying, comatose. As they make their way down the hall, a team of about four nurses and doctors dashes past them. When they listen to what may be going on, they can hear an automated, alerting voice saying "Code Blue" over and over again.

It doesn't phase either Lucas or Farkle until they arrive at Maya's hospital room. It only takes a second to see that she's not in her bed, though; instead, she's lying on the gurney that's being rushed into the operating room, leaving a sobbing Riley Matthews watching her best friend disappear through the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUNN! If you liked this chapter remember to leave a review, and if you didn't; leave a review anyway!<strong>


	22. I Love You Mommy

"She's deteriorating. We've got seconds. And I mean seconds!"

Maya, whose heartbeat is quickly diminishing on the operating room table, can barely hear the doctor's words in the depths of her consciousness. Her chest is cracked open as the team of surgeons attempts to stop her from bleeding out, and the machine that tracks her heart rate emits quick, consecutive beeping sounds indicating her fragile condition. Within thirty seconds, the system starts releasing a long and high-pitched sound that lets the doctors know her heart is no longer working.

As she comes to her inner conscious, she opens her eyes to see an unrealistic blue sky. As she gets a better look, she finds that she's lying down in long green grass. She sat up slowly to look around her, and immediately recognised the location. It's the place her mom used to take her to have picnics when she was no older than six. The only sound she hears is the wind whisking through the trees, and it's just barely loud enough for her to pick up.

Before long, she decides to stand up. She doesn't know where she is in terms of any kind of afterlife, but she knows she can't be in Heaven; if this were her paradise, it's missing the two most important—

"Hi."

The small voice comes from behind her, and a warm chill races through her body as she hears it. As goosebumps quickly cover her, she turns around to see who had said that word.

* * *

><p>"I brought you some hot chocolate, the doctor said you could have some."<p>

Riley's voice is hard not to smile at, but Lucas managed to avoid any facial expression whatsoever as he took the cup that he's being handed. When he looked at the brown liquid inside, though, all he can think about is Maya and how she loves the chocolatey beverage. He placed it back on the nearby table, it was way too painful to drink.

As he sat upright in the hospital bed, he lets his right arm remain still—in accordance with the doctor's suggestions. The twelve stitches that laced up his forearm are painless—thanks to the injection of painkillers through an IV in his left arm.

"How's your arm?" Farkle asks sympathetically, trying to attend to his best friend's every possible need.

"It's fine," Lucas answers inexpressively.

"How, uh… How did that happen, anyways?"

He takes a few seconds to begin speaking, as the answer involves remembering what exactly had happened in the car earlier this morning. "Maya was unbuckled when I saw the truck. I thought that if my arm was…somehow…in front of her, maybe she wouldn't…go through the window. I was just trying to push her back…"

Riley and Farkle are silent as they nod in understanding of what Lucas had done in an attempt to protect Maya. Before either one of them can respond, Topanga shows up at the door of the hospital room. "Hey, Riles" she says from the doorframe. she can tell she doesn't expect an answer when she quickly follows up her greeting by turning her attention to her daughter. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," she responds. she rose from her seat at her mom's request and followed her outside of the room, closing the door behind her. "What's going on?"

Mrs Matthews barely gets the question out before her lip begins to quiver and her eyes well up with tears. "I came as fast as I could… Talia's in surgery."

"What?!" Riley exclaimed. "What? No! She's been doing fine! The doctor just told Lucas that an hour ago that she's fine!"

"I know honey, I know" Mrs Matthews told her. "I was in the waiting room and they were about to release her to me when they said they noticed she was having trouble breathing… The next thing I knew, they told me they were gonna have to take her to theatre…" A single tear drops down Mrs Matthews face as she describes the events of just minutes ago. "I just don't understand. Poor Lucas. One second, he's driving to school; the next, the two people he loves the most are lying on operating tables in a hospital…" Riley trails off as she collapses with weakness into her mom's arms. Her shoulder suppresses her sobs as she sniffles into her shirt helplessly, and she holds her for a minute before they pull away.

"I think we should wait to tell Lucas," Mrs Matthews said.

"What?" Riley questions. "No, mom, he needs to know."

"Riley honey… He's in really bad shape right now… I don't know how he'll react to news like this, and I don't wanna find out."

Riley inhales as she considers her mom's thought for a minute. "Okay," she agrees. "I'm gonna head back over to the ICU to see if the nurses have any updates on Talia. I just really hope that she makes it through this…"

* * *

><p>When Maya turned around, she sees one of the most peculiar sights she's ever encountered. Although the person standing in front of her can't be more than four or five years old, the typically fearless Maya Hart is terrified of her.<p>

"Are you sad, Mommy?" The little girl asks as she leans her head to the side in innocent curiosity. Her little facial features make admittedly, the cutest confused look she has ever seen.

Maya can barely process the questions she's being asked as she stares intently at the little girl. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the child. Her skin is a flawless white—not nearly as pale as Maya's, but dark enough. Her dirty blonde hair falls past her shoulders in an effortless way, and her lips are the same cherry red color as her father's. It isn't until she looks into the little girl's eyes, though, that Maya instantaneously feels a connection with her. As both sets of beautiful blue green orbs focus on each other's, Maya feels certain that she knows the child's identity.

After taking a few brave steps towards her, Maya bends down to be at her level. "Are you…" she starts, but realizes that she can't finish her question.

"Mommy!" The little girl rejoices before Maya has time to panic, and, with a precious smile on her face, throws her arms around her mother's neck. Maya is startled, but her instant reaction is to embrace the child. As she desperately wraps her arms around her daughter's tiny body, she strokes her soft hair lovingly and tries not to focus on anything but how wonderfully perfect the moment is.

Suddenly, though, a horrible thought strikes Maya all of a sudden, and she immediately pulls away from Talia. "Wait," she says, still holding onto the child's arms, "where are we? Where are you?" If she herself is currently in surgery, she has a chance at waking up—maybe. If Lucas isn't here—wherever they are—he's presumably alive. If Talia is here, and she was in the back seat of the car, what does that mean for her? Maya doesn't even breathe before her next question. "Where's your Daddy?"

"I like it here Mommy" she responds in her childish innocence. "It's the prettiest"

"I need you to tell me where Daddy is, Baby," Maya begged her daughter. "Do you know where we are?"

"I was waiting for you, Mommy. I was sad without you. But now I'm gonna be sad again."

Maya does her best to comprehend the words that are coming out of Talia's mouth, but she doesn't understand anything. She hasn't a clue where they are, and all she wants to know is where Lucas is. If Lucas could just show up, everything would be perfect and Maya wouldn't think twice about what's going on; she wouldn't care. Talia catches her mother's attention, however, with her last short sentence.

"What does that mean Talia? What do you mean you're going to be sad? Mommy's going to stay right here with you."

"No," Talia protests in an adorably upset tone as she shakes her little head. "Come with me, Mommy."

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" Maya is overwhelmed with puzzlement and fear as she grips her daughter just gently enough not to hurt her.

"I have to leave now. Come with me. Please, Mommy?"

"Yes, of course, Baby, but you're not going anywhere. You're gonna be with me," Maya reassures, as she wrapped the little girl into a tight hug. "Mommy will protect you. I promise."

"Bye, Mommy. I'll be okay, I like this place. Go back to daddy now I love you."

Before Maya can respond, her arms are empty and she falls back onto the grass in a hazy perplexity. She quickly darts her head around to try to find her daughter, but she sees nothing but trees. "Talia!" she calls out, only to hear the wind brushing against the trees. "Talia!" She yells again desperately, standing up to get a better look at her surroundings. As she spins around aimlessly in hopes of finding her daughter, salty tears began falling from her eyes.

When she knows that she's alone again, she collapses onto the grass in a distraught heap and sobs into the earthy green.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh Cliffhanger! what did Talia mean?!<strong>


	23. In A Heartbeat

**Hey! So, I MAY have made a few of you cry by making you think Talia died, but I can say she's not dead!**

**she's very much alive I'm really sorry for scaring you! Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"We have a pulse, she's back"<p>

The relived surgeon takes a step back. The heart monitor picks up signals from the one month old's chest.

"How long was she down for?" An intern asks, ready to record the answer for medical records.

"About three minutes. Too long. She's lucky," Dr. Kilmurray—the chief of Paediatric Surgery at the hospital—answers. "It's time to close her up; she's going to be fine. Charlotte," she says, looking at the intern, "I need you to go give the message to whoever's waiting. I think her name is Riley… Just go let her know that the baby is coming out of surgery soon."

The girl nods her head and quickly hurries out of the OR to find Riley When she arrives at the waiting room, Riley and Farkle are both sitting anxiously in their seats.

"Is… one of you Riley Matthews?" Charlotte asks sweetly, noting the couple's seemingly young age.

At the sound of her voice, Riley immediately rises. "Yes, that's me. I'm Riley Matthews"

"Dr. Kilmurray sent me to tell you that Talia is doing great. The accident put a lot of pressure on her lungs, particularly because they're so small, so she was having trouble breathing. We were able to cut into her sternum—"

Riley winces.

"It's okay, it's okay," reassures. "Dr. Kilmurray is getting her all closed up and she's going to be just fine. She should be out of surgery in about twenty minutes."

"And then we can see her?" Riley asks.

"Yes, absolutely."

She breathes a sigh of relief and lets her head fall backwards before turning it back up to face the doctor. "Thank you so much. This is exactly the news I need to give my friend. Talia's father"

"He was in the car, right?" Charlotte asks to clarify. "He's the one with the girlfriend in the… coma?"

"Yeah," Riley says "Maya is Talia's mom"

"I'm so sorry to hear about it," Charlotte says sympathetically. "You guys are just too young to have to deal with stuff like this… I mean, I feel like I was your age, like, yesterday. Time goes by so fast; it just sucks that you have to spend some of it doing this…"

"Thanks," Riley acknowledges. "I guess I'll see you when Talia comes out."

"Yes" Charlotte confirms with a small smile. "See you," she says as she turns around to make her way back to the OR.

"We should go tell Lucas," Farkle observes in the silence.

"Yeah, good idea. One of us should stay here, though."

"You stay here with Talia" says Farkle softly. "If they ask me about Maya, I think…" Before he can finish hid sentence, Riley drops her head down and begins to cry. Farkle is instantly distressed by his girlfriend's tears and pulls her into a hug.

"It's okay," he soothes, rubbing her back gently. "Maya is our best friend, the strongest person we know! She is going to be okay, she won't go down without a fight. I'm sure of it. She's gonna wake up, Riles Don't worry." After they hug for a few minutes and they pull away to part. "I'm gonna go tell Lucas about Talia. I'll be right back," he promises.

While Riley sinks back into her chair, Farkle walks briskly to the other side of the hospital and into Lucas's room. "Hey, man! have great news," he says with a smile on her face. "Talia's" okay."

Just as Farkle begins to say something about what good news it is, His attention is turned to see the confused look on Lucas's face. "Wait, what do you mean she's okay? Wasn't she okay thirty minutes ago?"

Farkle is at a loss for words as he quickly remembers that he and Riley hadn't told him about the doctors having to rush Talia into surgery. "Yeah," he follows up without delay, using his best acting skills to hide his error. "They weren't sure if she was recovered all the way, though. Now they are. She's doing just great. In fact, Riley and I are waiting to go see her."

This answer seems to satisfy an exhausted, worry ridden Lucas, much to Farkle's relief. They'll tell him, of course, eventually, but they figure now is probably a terrible time to let him know about their lie. "What about Maya?" He asks. "Any word on how her surgery is going?"

"We haven't heard anything," he answers honestly. "You will probably get an update faster than us, but if they tell us anything we'll call right away. Anyways, though, I'm gonna get back to Riley, Just keep in touch," he says before exiting the room.

After half an hour, just a little over what Charlotte had suggested the wait would be, Dr. Kilmurray comes to get Riley and Farkle from the waiting room. "Talia's out of surgery and doing great," she says promisingly with a genuine smile on her face. "I assume you want to see her?"

"Yes!" Riley and Farkle answer simultaneously before eagerly following the woman into the ICU room. It isn't long before they see Talia in the clear glass bassinette, stirring quietly while sucking on a hospital-given pacifier. Riley is the first to ask to hold her, which Dr. Kilmurray kindly approves.

"Hi," Riley says quietly in her gentle voice. "Hi, Baby Talia I missed you so much." The brunette's unfiltered speech is heartbreakingly simple, and Farkle just watches as Riley kisses the baby's forehead softly. As she rocks Talia in her arms, she continues talking to her. "Your mommy and daddy will be so happy that you're okay."

"Here," Farkle says, taking out his phone, "let me get a picture of you and Talia so we can send it to Lucas I'm sure he could use it to cheer him up."

"I really don't feel like smiling," Riley says gloomily, "but you can take a picture of me holding her." Her offer is accepted by Farkle, who simply smiles sympathetically and captures a picture of Talia and Riley looking at each other.

"I think this is better anyways," Farkle says as he sends the photo to Lucas."


	24. Stay With Me

"Are you sure there's nothing we can get you?"

Farkle sighs as Lucas shakes his head; this is the fifth time today that his friend has rejected any kind of food or beverage. Although they've delivered Lucas's personal favourite, a diet pepsi and a muffin. Lucas hasn't touched either. Between Riley and Farkle, both had made sure that one of them is with Lucas at all times. He has held Talia for a whole week straight now, only getting up from his chair when she cries and needs to be consoled or when he has to go to the bathroom—at which time whoever is with him takes the baby for a minute or two.

Lunch time at Brentwood High is almost over, so everyone has to get back to school. However, it's Farkle's shift now to be with Lucas, so he sinks into the couch next to Lucas as Riley leaves.

The two are silent for a long time, as Lucas hasn't had anything to say to anyone for days and Farkle doesn't no what to say to his best friend. Eventually, though, he gathers the courage to speak.

"So..." Farkle starts, his voice shaking, "it's been a week. I'm so sorry, man. I really am."

After taking a few minutes to respond, Lucas finally opens his mouth. "I think I just want to be alone."

Farkle turns his head to look at Lucas, who has his eyes fixated on the floor. He looks paler than usual . He's lost weight due to the fact that he hasn't eaten a true meal in days, and he's more emotionally and physically fragile than anyone's ever seen him. He's barely slept; instead, he sits awake in misery through every night. Most critically, he wants to hold his daughter at all times. Just a few days ago he'd explained with some of the only words he's spoken when he claimed that Talia is what he has of Maya.

More silence passes as Farkle tries to decide whether or not he should leave Lucas alone. His gut tells him that he shouldn't be alone in this time, but the request is one of the only ones Lucas has made in so long that Farkle feels it's necessary to consider. After a while, Farkle sighs and turns to look back at Lucas. "Okay," he says softly. "I guess... I guess I'll go back to school. I'll come by to check on you after... Is that cool?"

Lucas doesn't make a sound, but he nods his head in consent and watches from the corner of his eye as Farkle picks up his backpack and leaves.

Lucas sits in silence for about twenty minutes before Talia begins to whimper. When her little noises eventually turn to cries, Lucas tells himself to stand up. He walks around the room a little bit, bouncing Talia to get his blood flowing, but this still fails to pacify her. A quick glance at the clock tells him that it's time for her to feed—another reminder of something he always loved to watch Maya do for Talia.

He makes his way over to a table on which he's kept the baby's bottles, a pitcher of water, and the box of formula. After making Talia her bottle and warming it up with the microwave, Lucas gently begins to feed it to his daughter. It's only after a few sips, though, that—as usual—she begins to cry noticing the foreign routine, as Maya normally feeds her but, ironically, he hadn't anticipated just how stubborn Talia would be. He waits impatiently for her to accept the bottle, and, after she wails for about ten minutes, she finally gives up and begins sucking the milk from it.

It's a challenging feed, like every one of them has been since Monday, and Lucas sighs in exhaustion when it's over. the baby doesn't finish the bottle, but when she's had enough, she nuzzles into her father's arm and closes her little eyes. Lucas walks around with her a bit more to make sure she's sound asleep, and—when he finally builds up the courage—takes a seat on the edge of Maya's bed.

"Hey, clutter-bucket " he says in a weak, almost lifeless voice. He transfers Talia to a position in which he can hold her with just his left arm, and then uses his free hand to hold Maya's.

"I'm so sorry that I haven't talked to you much," he tells her. "It's just so hard to look at you... to see you like this." At the end of his sentence, Lucas's voice cracks as he begins to choke on his tears. "I'm so sorry baby," he says again. "I miss you like crazy." he releases her hand to wipe the tears from his face and tries to keep his composure. "I miss seeing you smile at me—the few times that it happens—and I miss that scowl you always give me... I miss watching you with the baby," he says as a faint trace of a smile appears on his face at the thought of seeing his girlfriend interact with their daughter.

"Please. Maya, you have to come out of this. Our daughter can't grow up without a mom... I don't know what I'm doing. I've had to feed her, which she doesn't like nearly as much as feeding from you... And when she cries, I know all she's asking for you." As he finishes his words, he squeezes Maya's hand tightly and brings it up just a bit to kiss it. "I just don't know how this happened... It was just a few weeks ago that I was telling you how happy I was…"

He looks up at the life support machine to watch the two bars; while the upper shows Maya's heart beat with the help of life support, the bottom shows if she can breathe on her own. Naturally, she has a heartbeat on the top—but the bottom bar hasn't moved in days.

Before Lucas can speak anymore, his attention is turned to the door, through which Dr. Kilmurray enters. After closing the door quietly, he checks Maya's stats to find that nothing has changed. "Well," he says, walking back around to face Lucas, "how are you doing?"

The eighteen-year-old looks at the doctor with a blank expression. "I'm fine," he lies.

"Have you eaten? You... don't look like—"

"No, I can't eat, not when she's like this..."

Dr. Kilmurray sighs. "I understand. Mr Friar," he says, pulling his glasses off of his face, "although, we do need to talk." After a pause, he takes a deep breath and furthers. "It's been one week since Maya has shown any promise of cardiac independence. Her brain is showing weak signs of activity, but if she can't breathe on her own..." He hopes that Lucas will say something—anything—but he doesn't. "We simply need to start considering her options. Have you spoken with her parents—"

"She's emancipated."

"Her mom has been by to see her... I'm sure she'd want a say in—"

"Her father has come by. But he hasn't been her father in years..."

"So," Dr. Kilmurray replied, "who's her emergency medical contact?"

Lucas sighs. "I am."

Dr. Kilmurray raises his eyebrows and holds his breath in a bit of shock. "Wow," he says through an exhale. "Okay. Well, then... the decision is up to you."

"I'm sorry," Lucas says, furrowing his eyebrows, "what... decision are you talking about?"

When the Doctor doesn't answer for a minute, Lucas's heart begins to beat rapidly at what his next words might be. "Mr Friar," he starts, "it's been exactly one week since Miss Hart's surgery... which makes one week that she's been living off of life support. The service is expensive, as I'm sure you've realized, and the longer she stays on it the more likely her brain is to be compromised... if she does... wake up."

"Wait, so, the odds of her waking up... haven't changed?" Lucas asks as he feels the room begin to spin.

"Unfortunately... not. I'm very sorry." Dr. Kilmurray says to the teenager.

Lucas closes his eyes for a few seconds to try to keep from choking. As much as he tries to take deep breaths, he can't force himself to breathe. He feels like he's had the wind knocked out of him, like the time he fell out of his treehouse when he lived in Dallas. and as he looks from the doctor back to the motionless Maya, attached to the ventilator. he can't imagine her not waking up. "I need to keep her on... What will happen if we...take her off?"

"Well," Dr. Kilmurray says, "one of two things could happen. Her body might recognize that she has to breathe on her own, and her heart will begin to beat on it's own. More likely, however... her body will be extremely weak, and she won't be able to survive without the machine."

He can't control himself any longer, and his eyes begin to well up with tears. Although only a few fall from his eyes, his insides are hollering with a desire to burst. "How much longer," he asks, "can she stay on it?"

"Hypothetically speaking, she could stay on it for years. However, finances and brain damage make that an obviously irrational choice. For Maya's situation, it's not… medically reasonable for her to continue her dependence on life support for more than… a few more days."

"So," he utters, afraid that his arms are going to go numb and he'll drop his daughter, "she only has a few days to wake up?"

There's an eerie silence for a few moments as Maya's life hangs in the balance, and Dr. Kilmurray finally breaks it by confirming the teenager's question. "If she doesn't come out of the coma in the next seventy hours or so, we'll strongly advise for you to take her off of the machine."


	25. Whole Again

**Heyy! back with a new chapter ;)**

* * *

><p>As Lucas sits in an uncomfortable chair that he's scooted up next to Maya's hospital bed, he looks around the room that the accident has held them hostage in for a week. It's not empty by any means; other than the standard items that can be found in a hospital room, there are flowers with cards cluttered in various places. The gifts have come from everyone: teachers and students at Brentwood High, the couple's friends, and even a few neighbors. If anything, at least he knows he's not alone.<p>

It's five o'clock in the morning, but that doesn't stop Riley from taking her shift to stay with Lucas and keep him company. She, in particular has taken the accident extremely roughly. She hasn't been herself since it happened, and Maya's absence has had a noticeable effect on her behavior. Still, she loves to sit with her best friend and talk to her"

Lucas hasn't slept for even ten minutes in the past two days, as he knows that they might be his last with the love of his life. He's weaker than ever, but no physical inhibition will prevent him from staying awake with Maya.

"Lucas" Riley says quietly, "you don't look very good. Maybe… you could go get some food?"

"I'm okay," he lies, barely able to get the words out.

"Lucas, please," she begs in her sweet voice. "I'll hold Talia. Just go and get something to eat, you can't starve yourself!"

Lucas is intent on not leaving, but his throat and stomach are begging him to do it. He could ask Riley to get it for him, but he knows that if he doesn't get up to walk around more than he has in the past two days, his body will be compromised for it later. "Alright," he sighs, slowly getting up to hand the baby to Riley. "I won't be long. If she cries, just rustle a piece of paper in front of her face, it seems to calm her"

"I'll see you then," Riley says sweetly and carefully takes Talia into her arms. As she walks around the room, she sings to the baby girl while rocking her calmly. After just a couple of minutes, she's distracted by something.

"Uh-oh," she says, not knowing if she's talking to herself or. "I have to go to the bathroom." At a loss for what to do, Riley paces back and forth as she tries to hold it. "I know your Daddy doesn't want me to put you down," she tells the baby, "And there's nowhere to put you." She looks around the room, desperate for somewhere safe to set the baby. "Okay," she says, walking over to Maya, "just sit with your mommy for a few seconds." Since Maya is propped up, Riley figures that Talia would be safe for a few minutes if she can position her right.

She lifts one of her best friend's arms up and carefully sets Talia in between Maya's body and arm. When she's sure that the baby is nudged perfectly into place with a small enough chance of wiggling out, she whispers, "I promise I'll hurry!" and rushes out of the room.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

With only the sound of the machine's constant beeping and nobody to comfort her, Talia begins to cry. As the cries turn to screams, she squirms around, to try to get someone's attention. It's the first time in seven days that she isn't being held by someone who's truly alive, so naturally her fussiness is only increasing.

"That's her. that's my baby"

"Shhh. Shhh, it's okay."

Talia can't hear over her sobs, but when the soft hand comes over and rubs her tiny stomach slowly, she settles down.

"Shhh," Maya whispers again. "Mommy's here."

* * *

><p>"Riles?"<p>

The brunette freezes in her tracks when she hears the voice she hoped she wouldn't. She looks down quickly and starts to turn around when he repeats himself.

"Riley, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry!" She says, turning around to face Lucas.

"Why aren't you with Maya? And where's Talia?"

"I'm so sorry!" Riley repeats. "I had to go to the bathroom and I was trying to get back before you did but there were a lot of girls in there taking probably fifty selfies and—"

"Where's Talia?" He asks impatiently.

"She's… she's…"

Riley doesn't finish before Lucas, who's carrying a coffee to keep him alert, brushes past her and begins running down the hallway to get to Maya as soon as possible. Riley quickly follows after him as fast as she can, hoping that everything with Maya and Talia is still okay.

When Lucas arrives at the room, he's nearly out of breath because he hasn't exerted himself in a week. What he sees, however, takes any air he has left completely out of him, completely winding him. "M-Maya?" He breathes as he sees her opening eyes. He looks from Maya to Talia, who's sitting contently on the hospital bed between her mom's arm and body. Her little stomach is being softly and slowly rubbed by Maya's hand, which is obviously settling to the baby.

Lucas forces an exhale before quickly making his way over to the side of the bed. "Maya," he repeats through a breath as his shaking hand sets the coffee on the nightstand. "Oh, Maya." he kisses her forehead and lets his lips linger for a few seconds before pulling away. "You scared me so much."

Maya gives him a weak smile. She wants to tell to him kiss her, but the task of trying to process everything in her foggy brain is overwhelming and she isn't sure if she can utter the words. After just several moments of staring at his girlfriend, trying to figure out if he's dreaming or not. Lucas gently presses his lips against hers in a kiss he's waited way too long for. "I love you so much," he whispers before kissing her one more time.

"What… happened to me?" she asks, her voice a little groggy from not being used for a week.

"We were in a car accident," Lucas explains. "It was seven days ago. A truck hit us on the way to Talia's daycare on your side… it was awful. It doesn't even matter now, though, because you're alive and that's all I care about."

"What about Talia?" Jade asks instinctively.

"She's absolutely fine," he says, redirecting his eyes to look at his beautiful daughter. "She just missed her mommy, just like I did."

"Is it my turn?"

At the sound of the t voice, Lucas and Maya both look to the doorframe, where Riley is waiting patiently to see her best friend. Her eyes are watering and she brushes her nose as she sniffles a couple of times.

"Riles" Maya says weakly, "come here."

Tears begin to spill from Riley's chocolate brown eyes, as she hurries over to Maya. She bends down to hug her as tightly as she can without suffocating Talia, whispering over and over again how much she had missed her.

"Please don't ever do that again," Riley mumbles as she pulls away.

"Aw, but I thought it was fun," Maya says softly, still taking pleasure in Lucas and Riley's matching upset faces. "It was a joke! I don't plan on doing it again, though," she reassures as she looks down at her daughter. "If I left her with the two of you, she'd probably look like a bright pink cupcake every day and have a weird fetish for sun-dancing and rodeos "

Lucas can't help but smile at Maya's usual macabre sense of humour and Riley can't help but giggle at the idea of Talia dressed up like a cupcake. "I think she would be a cute cupcake," Riley declares.

"She'd be a cute anything," Maya replies, even giving her best friend a hint of a smile.


	26. Swimming Lessons

Ahhyaya!"

"Talia look at me! Look at Daddy!"

"Look at Daddy, baby girl!" Maya coos as she looks from Talia to Lucas, who's holding his camera with one hand and snapping his fingers to get his baby's attention with the other.

"Ahyayaya!" Talia babbles again, kicking her feet. As the baby lies on her back, she's anything but still. Much to Lucas and Maya's delight, she's moving all of her limbs wildly.

It's been two months since Maya woke up from her coma, it's been a slow recovery since she had to regain her strength and learn to use her hands again after enduring nerve damage. While the couple has enjoyed their full-time days at home with Talia. They know that today marks the last of them. Tomorrow will bring their first day back at school since the accident, and both of them are ready to get things back to normal. As they lie on the floor of their living room, one of their favorite places, they watch their quickly growing daughter as if she's the only person in the entire world.

"Get her to smile Maya" Lucas requests as he snaps picture after picture.

"How am I supposed to do that? She probably doesn't like to smile," Maya retorts, refusing to voice her secret concern that her daughter will never smile at her.

"Maya, all babies like to smile, but you have to smile at her to get her to do it," Lucas explains.

"What? No! I think you're forgetting that she's my daughter. I don't like to smile, so she probably doesn't either. And besides, I refuse to be one of those cheesy obnoxious moms who smiles like an idiot at her child."

"Since when does smiling at your kid make you cheesy?" Lucas asks, putting down the camera for just a second.

"You smile at her!" Maya says, slightly irritably.

"I have been," Lucas protests. "She likes you better," he says, half-kidding and hoping to appeal to Maya's emotional side.

Maya pauses to think about his comment for a few seconds. "Well that's true," she admits. "Fine. I'll do it for a second—but you absolutely will not get that camera anywhere near my face."

"Deal," Lucas agrees with a grin, picking up the camera again to point it at his baby.

Maya exhales dramatically and gains the baby's attention again. "Talia" she begs one last time with a straight face, "will you please smile for Daddy?" When all she receives is a blank stare from the baby, Maya gives up. "Pretty please?" She asks, this time through an open-mouth smile.

Instantaneously, Talia mimics her mother's face and opens her mouth in a beaming smile. "Ah!" The baby exclaims in an excited coo as Lucas laughs and snaps at least twenty pictures.

"Oh my god," Maya utters, unable to contain her elation. "Did you get it?" she asks, looking at her boyfriend.

"Totally. I told you it would work! Make her do it again!"

Maya rolls her eyes, but the action is meaningless when paired with the trace of a smile still left on her face.

"Boo!" She blurts out towards baby Talia, who then emits a high-pitched shriek that sounds like a giggle. As Maya continues to say the word and tickle the baby's tummy gently, she repeats the giggle over and over again.

"You are amazing," Lucas tells her, as he sets the camera down after at least ten minutes of play.

"I know I am" she replies, looking at him for just a second before turning her attention back to Talia again.

"I mean it," he says honestly, using his fingers to lift up her chin. When her eyes turn to meet his, he kisses her sweetly and smiles. "Can you believe she's three months old now?" He asks as both parents turn their eyes back to face their daughter.

"Don't talk about it," Maya orders.

"She's gotten so big!" He says as he gently touches one of the baby's cheeks. Maya has no argument against his words as she looks at Talia's smile. "Soon, she'll be walking and talking and—"

"Lucas!" Maya warns, grabbing his wrist, "don't."

He smiles playfully and kisses his girlfriend's cheek. "I love how sensitive you are about that."

"I am not sensitive Ranger Rick!" She taunts.

"Come on Maya, you totally are," he points out.

"What are you talking about?" She argues, and before they know it they're both talking over each other—like they always do in their arguments—and neither one of them is listening to what the other is saying. It doesn't take too long before Talia notices the change in her environment (no one is smiling at her anymore) and she begins to cry.

As soon as the whimpering begins, Maya drops her word and immediately turns her focus back to the baby. "Oh," she says, picking her up from the blanket, "did Daddy make you sad?" Naturally, Talia is completely pacified by her mother's touch and voice. "Yeah, we don't like it when he tries to call us sensitive, do we?"

Lucas purses his lips as he watches Maya prove herself wrong. She is most definitely sensitive about anything involving Talia, but he decides just to let her have her way with this one. Besides, he's not about to say anything that will ruin the moment between Maya and Talia.

"Hey," Lucas says instead, "I have an idea for what to do today."

Maya is still focused on playing with Talia that she either ignores Lucas's comment or simply doesn't hear it.

"I figure," he continues anyways, "that today's pretty special because of Talia's three month birthday and cause it's our last day before we go back to school. So, to celebrate, why don't we take her swimming for the first time?"

"To the beach?" Maya asks him.

"No, no," Lucas replies, "We'll just take her downstairs," he suggests, referring to the pool that all members of the apartment complex have access to. "She's got that swimsuit that Riley got her and she's never used. ...And it's not even pink."

Maya looks at Lucas as she tries to hide her anxiety about taking Talia into water. "I don't think we can even do that. She's too young," she says confidently as if she's positive it's true.

"Maya, we're her parents; we can do whatever we want."

"I don't think it's safe," Maya argues.

Lucas pauses to give his girlfriend the best puppy dog face he's got. "Please?" He asks in the charming voice he always uses to win her over.

Maya rolls her eyes, but she can't ignore his sweetness any longer. "Fine. Only for a little bit though, I don't want her getting cold"

Lucas smiles and kisses her cheek again before hopping up and heading into their bedroom to change.

Maya, still sitting on the floor with her daughter, sighs and shakes her head. "Rednecks"

After about fifteen minutes, Maya has Talia dressed in the lilac swimsuit and doesn't admit to Lucas that she's never looked more adorable. As he makes his way over to pick his daughter up off of the changing table, he watches from the corner of his eye as Maya slips on her swimsuit. She's been coy about letting him see her body since Talia was born, but there's no hiding her bounce-back now. Between her genetically small bone structure, the breastfeeding, and the weight she'd lost from the coma, Maya is easily back to her pre-baby body—that is, with the exception of her breasts, which are still significantly bigger.

When Lucas whistles the traditional tune to point out attractiveness, Maya quickly snaps up her red bikini top and slips on her favorite black romper, Turning red in the face.

"I don't know what you're so worried about," he confesses innocently. "You look sexy."

Normally Maya wouldn't blush, but motherhood as thrown her hormones completely out of wack and her cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink as she does her best not to look at her boyfriend. "Hey," he says, walking towards her and touching her upper arm, "I'm serious. You're gorgeous."

Maya takes a deep breath as she comes to the realization that she has to once again become comfortable with her body. She knows she's lucky that her young age has made her able to get her body back so easily, but she's still adjusting to the changes. Just as she's about to say something about how corny he's being, he kisses her yet again.

"You are just feeling the love today, aren't you?" Maya says sarcastically, even though they both know she loves their kisses just as much as he does.

"Whatever," he says teasingly, "tell me again how corny I am and I won't kiss you for the rest of the day." Neither of them can keep from laughing—at least on the inside—at the thought of the two of them trying to last for even an hour without showing affection, and the two (plus Talia) head for the elevator.

When the family arrives at the pool, they're the only ones there. Lucas is thankful, because he knows that there's no way Maya would put Talia in a pool with other people. "Okay," he says, "I've got the camera, so why don't you get in with her while I take some pictures?"

"What if she doesn't like it?"

"She's gonna like it, Babe," Lucas reassures.

"What if she cries?"

"Well, we'll give it a few seconds, but if she really hates it, then I guess we'll take her out."

Maya sighs in nervousness and hands the baby to Lucas as she slides her romper off. It takes all he has not to make another comment, but he refrains and waits for Maya to take Talia back. He gets the camera ready as Maya slowly enters the water with their daughter, watching in anticipation to see how the baby responds.

As soon as Talia's little feet touch the surface of the water, she immediately pulls her legs up and clings to Maya as tight as she can. "Shhh," Maya whispers, "It's okay. You're okay." Once they're fully into the water in the shallow end, Lucas starts snapping pictures.

"Hey," Lucas says, "I think she likes it!" Talia kicks her legs around and uses her arms to accidentally splash Maya, who turns her head to avoid getting the chlorinated water in her eyes.

"No, no, stop that" she tells Talia, holding her arms still.

"Ahhhya!" Talia yells, kicking her legs harder. "Ababa," she says as she looks at Maya through a smile.

Maya has to laugh at how happy her daughter is, and she even frees Talia's arms to let her splash. "You like the water, huh?" She asks.

It takes a few more pictures before Lucas finally gets into the pool. "Talia" he says, holding his arms out, "come see Daddy." Maya carefully hands the baby to him and watches as he raises her up out of the water a few times. Talia makes loud, happy noises, so Maya is okay with it, and Lucas gets a kick out of her smile.

"We should do this more often," he says as he looks over at Maya.

"Yeah?" Maya says, moving over towards him. When she's close enough, she presses her lips against his and winks as she pulls back. "We'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Review! And I will love you!<strong>


	27. The Return

**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IT IS IMPORTANT!**

**Hey guys! I know, I'm sorry I keep writing Jade instead of Maya or Cat instead of Riley and so on. it's because I'm writing a different story on a different account and those are the characters names. But since I write one chapter for this story and one for my other one each day. I sometimes get a little muddled since I suffer with a leading disability called Dyslexia but I've been determined not to let it get in the way of my love for writing stories for all of you to enjoy! So I've corrected all of my mistakes and I'll try to avoid doing it again.**

**I love you guys!**

* * *

><p>Shrill cries blare through the speaker on the baby monitor atop of the wooden drawers at Maya and Lucas's bedside. The country boy stirs himself awake to see the digital clock that told him it is seven-thirty. He takes the monitor in his hand and presses the button to speak softly to his baby.<p>

"Good morning scrumptious, daddy's coming" he coos. Talia is comforted by the sound of her father's voice and settles down quickly, stirring in the crib.

Lucas turns on the bedside lamp and swings his feet over the bed, once he's out he smiles at Maya's sleeping form and can't resist leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, he decides to let her sleep a little longer since she's been anxious about this day for a while. Today is the day they would go back to school ever since the accident.

Lucas enters Talia's room and flicks on the light switch, Talia begins to babble growing aware of her father's presence.

"There's my beautiful Talia" he coos, approaching the crib to see his baby staring blankly at him while kicking her legs.

"Awh, no smiles for daddy today?" He frowns. The unfamiliar facial expression causes the corners of Talia's lips to turn up into a cute smile.

"That's better" he says, leaning down to scoop his daughter up. Talia begins to whimper, and screw up her face, getting ready to cry.

"Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry" he tells her, bouncing her in his arms as he heads downstairs, "Daddy's getting you breakfast" after Lucas finished his sentence Talia's whimpers turned to shrill cries. Lucas carries her over to the open kitchen area and begins to make up her bottle.

"Okay, okay, you're just like you're mommy, impatient" he chuckles. Upon finishing dropping scoops of powdered milk in Talia's bottle, Lucas tests the temperature on the inside of his wrist before placing the nipple to Talia's lips. The baby's head rolls away from the bottle as she refuses to drink the milk.

"What's the matter? I thought you were hungry" Lucas says, puzzled.

"What are you doing to my baby?"

Maya enters the kitchen in her pyjamas, and almost immeadietly Talia settles down a bit at the sound of her mother's voice.

"I'm not doing anything to her, she doesn't want her milk" he replies. Maya a sighs, approaching her boyfriend and taking their daughter from him.

"Awh, it's okay mommy's here now" she coos, cradling her daughter and snatching the bottle from Lucas, to his surprise Talia begins to drink from the bottle.

"I knew it!" Exclaims Lucas, "she likes you better"

Maya winces, "don't say that say that, it makes me feel so uncomfortable"

"Well it's true, my baby doesn't like me" he sighs.

"Of course she likes you" she tells him, lifting the bottle away from her mouth and sitting her forwards in her arms.

"Talia, let daddy know you like him" she says softly. The baby stares at Lucas blankly until Lucas pulls a weird face at her, causing her to smile widely.

"See. She thinks you're hilarious"

* * *

><p>"Okay Maya you can do this, you're fine, you're fine, you're fine"<p>

Maya exhales slowly after repeating the words in an attempt to calm herself down as she focuses on listening to the roaring engine. Lucas is sitting beside her with a hand resting on her knee, and Talia is fast asleep inside the carseat in the back. Maya can see her sleeping baby because of the mirror fixed to the headrest.

"Whenever you're ready, I don't want to rush you" Lucas says, noticing Maya's significantly nervous state. And who could blame her? After being in a major car accident you're bound to be a little skeptical of getting back on the road.

"Just drive, I'll be okay" she tells him.

"Are you sure?" He asks her.

"Yes Ranger Rick, I'm sure" Maya taunts. Lucas rolls his eyes and pulls out of the driveway, heading in the direction of Daisy Chains Daycare Centre. Maya tries to stop herself from having a panic attack by distracting herself with the baby's teddy shaped rattle, one of Talia's favourites. When the baby awakes it is almost as if Maya's forgotten to worry–as she takes interest in making Talia laugh hysterically for the whole journey to the daycare.

The daycare looked very friendly, mostly because of the child-friendly artwork painted on the windows, little characters such as Mickey Mouse and various other Disney characters decorated the whole place giving it an adorable look.

"Hi, welcome to Daisy Chains, I take it this is our newest recruit" says a nice woman, as Maya and Lucas enter. The woman beams at the sleeping baby bundled in a pink blanket as she sleeps soundly in her mother's arms.

"Hello. My name is Lucas Friar, this is my girlfriend Maya Hart and this is our daughter Talia Friar" Lucas introduces, smiling at his baby.

"It's great to meet you both, and Miss Talia too of course! My name is Linda and I'm the manager of Daisy Chains, I want to first of all start off with a few questions and then you're free to leave your baby in our care" Linda explains, Maya swears she didn't see the woman's grin fade away as she spoke.

"That's fine, whatever you want to ask" Lucas replies.

"Okay, we'll start with her full name, date of birth, medical conditions if she has any and any allergies she may suffer from" Linda addresses.

"Well, her full name is Talia Erica Friar, she was born on December 21st, she doesn't have any medical conditions or allergies that we know of" Lucas answers.

Linda goes on to ask about Talia's feeding routine and etcetera before telling them that they are okay to leave, which Maya is hesitant to do. Linda holds her arms out to receive the baby but Maya is staring at her, with no intention to do such a thing.

"Maya, give the baby to Linda" Lucas tells her, Maya glances at her boyfriend before sighing and placing her baby in the woman's arms. Immeadietaly Talia wakes up notices the change of surroundings and begins to cry, only adding to Maya's need to take her back and cuddle her until she stopped.

"Alright lets go, or we'll be late for school, thank you Linda for taking Talia" he thanks her, directing his girlfriend to the door.

"Wait, your guys are trained in first aid and CPR aren't you?" Maya questions.

"Yes, don't worry we've been inspected and approved of that" Linda assures.

"Okay, can I just hold her for one more-"

"Maya, we need to go" Lucas breaks in.

"I just need her for a second!" She tells him, feeling the unbearable physical pain of her daughter's cries.

"Alright, I'm sorry you leave me no choice" he tells her. Before Maya can object Lucas has already

lifted her over his shoulder.

"Lucas what the hell? put me down!" She orders

"It's for your own good babe. It's for your own good"

* * *

><p>The very second Maya and Lucas step foot in Brentwood High people begin to stare and whisper, you could hear a pin drop through the silent corridors. And Maya noticed this instantly. She could almost feel people's eyes on her skin as she and Lucas made their way towards Riley and Farkle.<p>

"People are staring" she informs Lucas, angrily.

"Just ignore them, they're just curious" he tells her.

"That's okay for you to say, you don't have a post-pregnancy body" she tells him.

"Maya, you're perfect. Who cares what they think" he replies. Maya is just about to say something else until she realises that he's right.

"Hey! Welcome back" Riley greets them with a wide smile.

"Thanks Riles" Lucas says.

"How did leaving Talia at daycare go?" Farkle asks curiously.

"Don't speak of it, it hurts my heart" Maya tells him.

"Yeah, I literally had to drag her out of that place" Lucas chuckles, draping an arm around Maya's slender shoulders.

Riley laughs, "So, are you ready to get back into the school routine now? The class has been missing you"

"Missing me? From where I'm standing people are staring and pointing at me like I'm some kind of ogre" Maya says. Usually she wouldn't be affected by what other people think but with post-natal hormones rushing through her body, it is something she can't help. The bell rings and the group head to first period which is homeroom where much to Maya's frustration Missy Bradford is the first student she encounters by accidentally bumping into her.

"Oh Maya, what a surprise! How's your baby?" She asks, almost bitterly.

"Fine" she says, before taking her seat next to Riley who tells her to ignore whatever she says.

The rest of the class pile in, making remarks about Maya and sniggering. This causes her blood to boil like a kettle but she tries to ignore it anyway.

"Hello eleventh grade, how are we today!?"

Mr Dwyer's upbeat voice fills the room as he enters in his usual attire a grey suit with a matching tie.

"Ah. Miss Hart, Mr Friar. Welcome back!" He says, noticing that the usual empty seats are now occupied. "As you all probably know Lucas and Maya took some time off to take care of their new baby, congratulations by the way"

Maya sighs, a little frustrated that he had to announce it to the whole class like that, making sure that those who didn't know now know.

"A little boy, or a little girl?" He questions.

"A girl" Lucas answers from the back of the room, smiling.

"Come on everybody lets give a round of applause to the new mommy and daddy in here!" Encourages Mr Dwyer, causing the room to fill with applause. Maya's eyes catch Missy's for a moment and smiles at her sarcastically. Mr Dwyer takes the register before dismissing the class to their first lesson which is English Class, it went smoothly there was a little whispering here and there but nothing major. Next they headed to science which also went okay since Maya and Lucas are lab partners and got to fool around with chemical reactions. It was break time when things started to get ugly.

Maya, Lucas, Riley, and Farkle were minding their own business when Missy and her friends passed them, talking about Maya's baby obviously intending for the couple to hear them.

"I bet she didn't even keep the thing"

Missy got an immediate reaction out of Maya when she mentioned her baby.

"The thing you're referring to is my daughter, and yes I did keep her. So in future maybe you should just wind your neck in!" Maya hisses, Missy and her friends laugh in unison. Maya's eyes remain in slits when Missy gets up right in her face catching Lucas's attention.

"Oh yeah, well maybe you should keep your legs closed"

It happens way too quickly for Lucas to even comprehend, Maya pounces on Missy and both girl's begin to claw and fight each other like cats.

* * *

><p><strong>Be sure to leave a review! :) thanks guys! And if you haven't read the author's note Please do so! <strong>


End file.
